Love and Life
by advanceshippingstu
Summary: We follow Ash and May as they travel around and watch the break ups, make ups and all the fun that relationships can bring. We also see how there life together goes. First fic so please do review.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's day dance

Ash, May and Brock where all travelling back to pallet town along a road in the beautiful countryside of the Kanto region after their adventure together in the Hoenn region again during which Ash became the winner of the Hoenn league and May became the proud winner of Hoenn grand festival, along with these wins came tickets to a valentine's day prom being held at the indigo plateau for the top trainers.

There was still a buzz as they spoke about their recant victories. Brock kept congratulating them both but all three of them knew they would not have been able to win without him. Ash started to slowly pick up speed and as usual was walking ahead with Pikachu on his shoulder, Brock only just keeping up in the middle as he was staying at his usual pace and May slowed down so she was at the back with Eevee on her shoulder, Eevee who only recently started to ride on May's shoulder for what reason only Eevee knew. The only reason May was walking at the back was so that she could talk quietly to Eevee so that the boys couldn't hear her.

"Ash does look rather cute doesn't he?" May whispered to the little Pokémon on her shoulder; as she said this she felt her face heat up.

"Vee," Eevee replied nodding her head as she understood her trainers feeling for Ash.

"I know you're set out on Pikachu though aren't you," May continued saying to Eevee. Eevee nodded with a slight blush forming.

"_What am I saying I know I like Ash as a friend but do I really think he is cute", _May thought to herself.

Eevee seeing her trainer confused in her own thoughts tried to comfort her by rubbing her face up against May's cheek. As they continued down the road, Brock who had now finally caught up with Ash told him to wait as he had noticed that she was falling behind.

"Come on May," Ash called, "we are nearly home". May eventually caught up and the three of them set off again.

It was nearly dark by the time they got to Ash's house as they got to the front door all three of them noticed a beautiful aroma coming from inside.

Ash opened the door and with doing so called out, "Mum we're back!"

A voice came out from the kitchen, "Oh good dinner will be ready in a few minutes." While they waited they went into the lounge and spoke about the sleeping plan as Ash's house only had three bedrooms. Ash being the gentleman he is, declared, "May is defiantly having a bedroom whether it is the spare or mine."

_Aww that's so sweet of him to say that. _May thought and she started to feel her face heat up. Out of embarrassment she went to help Mrs. Ketchum in the kitchen.

Brock said to Ash, "well May can have the spare room and you have yours, I'll sleep down here on the couch."

"Ok", Ash replied, but his mind had left the conversation and was wondering why May had left the room so suddenly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen May was talking with Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thank you for allowing me and Brock to stay while we prepare for the Prom."

Mrs. Ketchum replied softly with, "it's fine it's nice when Ash brings his friends home, then I have more company, you know it gets lonely without him here and as I have always said the more the merrier."

May thought "_should I talk to Mrs. Ketchum about what I said to Eevee and what just happened as it would be nice to have a bit of help with it rather than try and figure it out on my own"_

"Mrs. Ketchum can I talk to you for a while without the boys?" May asked worriedly.

"Of course but maybe a bit later as it is time for dinner," Mrs. Ketchum said, she then called into the other room, "Boys dinners ready".

Ash and Brock went into the kitchen and sat down opposite where May and Mrs. Ketchum were sitting. Ash finally came out with, "May are you ok as you left the conversation a bit sharply?"

"I'm fine," May said going redder than ever as she remembered what Ash has said earlier. Luckily Ash hadn't noticed. She shook it off quickly.

After dinner Ash and Bock went off to prepare the spare room for May and get some pillows and blankets for Brock, when they went upstairs Ash took May's bag up for her as it was heavy.

Meanwhile May was talking to Mrs. Ketchum while helping her with the washing up.

"May, what was it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Mrs. Ketchum asked in her sweet soft voice. Pausing for a moment May said, "Um while we were walking here I found myself at the back talking to Eevee and I was saying that I found Ash rather cute. And then earlier when Ash declared that I was to have a room whether it be the spare or his I felt my face starting to heat up. It happened again earlier when Ash asked me how I was. I was just wondering if you could help me solve it?" May continued

"Well as much as I would like to help I don't think I can that is down to you as it is your feelings making you do that but going by what you have just told me I think you like Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said quietly so that Ash wouldn't hear and get surprised. "How do you feel about him?" she then asked the rather confused May.

"Well I'm not sure that is why I asked for your help," May replied.

"We'll leave it there as the boys are coming back downstairs from sorting out the room for you and getting the blankets for Brock." Mrs. Ketchum said quietly as she heard the two boys returning from preparing the spare bedroom and getting the blankets and pillows.

It was getting late and she needed to try and sleep on her problem so May decided to go to bed but as she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed her bag had gone, "where's my bag?" she asked in a panicking sort of tone.

"Ash took it upstairs for you as he knew you would have been tired and it was rather heavy." Brock told her. Ash just looked around from being sat on the sofa. Seeing Ash's smile and thinking about what he had done May's heart began to flutter and then melted completely. She had her shower and then went straight to bed and started to think and talk the day's event with her fury companion.

Ash was the next one to go up to bed with Pikachu following as he knew he had to go and see Prof. Oak the next day and give him the Pokémon he had caught as the only one he wanted with him for the next week was Pikachu. Everyone else followed after Ash went to bed.

The next day When the sun peaked through Ash's bedroom window he woke to find Pikachu still sleeping, "Ah well it wouldn't hurt to leave him for a little longer after all I need to do my morning routine." Ash said to himself. So he went to have his morning shower. When he walked back into his room to get changed he saw that Pikachu was still asleep so he decided to wake him up. "Buddy come on time to wake up," Ash said gently shaking Pikachu awake. Pikachu opened one eye and then closed it again, "Ok fine but you will miss breakfast," Ash retorted to this action at that moment Pikachu sprung awake and bounded straight onto his trainers shoulder.

By the time Ash got downstairs everyone was up and sorting out breakfast. May was the first to see him, "Oh so sleeping beauty finally decided to get up," she joked. Ash just yawned and took no notice as he sat down for breakfast.

Mrs. Ketchum spoke next, "Oh good morning dear did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes thanks Mum," Ash replied as he finally started to wake up properly.

Brock was the last to speak to Ash asking, "so Ash what are you going to do today?"

Ash replied, "That's easy I'm going to go and see Professor Oak to see if he can look after my Pokémon as I only want Pikachu for the prom."

"Oh right ok I'll come with you as I want to talk to you," Brock replied.

"Ok what do you want to talk to me about Brock?" Ash asked his friend.

"I'll tell you later," Brock said calmly.

"May what are you doing today?" Ash asked. May who was caught up in her own thoughts suddenly came back to earth and said in her soft voice, "Sorry Ash what did you say?"

So Ash repeated the question. "May what are you doing today?" Ash asked again calmly.

"I honestly don't know Ash…" May replied but was interrupted by Mrs. Ketchum

"We shall be going down to the mall won't we May," she said.

"Yeah we will be doing down to the Mall". May repeated but she had no clue what for. After breakfast Ash and Brock headed for Professor Oaks lab.

While May and Mrs. Ketchum cleared up May asked "Mrs. Ketchum what exactly are we going to the mall for?"

"Why May we are going to get you the perfect dress and accessories for the prom" Mrs. Ketchum said with a slight giggle.

"Oh I'm not sure about going," May said sniffling a bit.

"May dear why?" Mrs. Ketchum asked rather surprised.

May sniffled once more before she said, "because I don't have anyone to go with"

"Well luckily for you I have something up my sleeve." Mrs. Ketchum said. And with that they set out for the Mall.

Ash and Brock reached Professor Oaks lab. They knocked on the door and where let in by Tracy who congratulated Ash on his win at the Hoenn league. Ash thanked him and they went to talk to Professor Oak. When Professor Oak saw Ash he instantly congratulated him and shook his hand.

"Professor," Ash said, "I was wondering if you could look after all of my Pokémon apart from Pikachu as he is the only one I wish to have with me at the prom"

"Why of course Ash I would love to."

They then left the room and went to sit down for a cup of tea. While drinking their tea, "Brock what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ash asked.

"Ah yes," Brock said, "Ash I wanted to know who you were going to take to the prom"

Ash thought for a moment then said, "I don't know Brock I just don't know."

"Ok but you had better come up with a date quickly as it is only two weeks away and we have to walk for a week of that remember." Brock said quickly.

Meanwhile down at the mall Mrs. Ketchum and May had picked out the perfect dress for May and as May tried it on she squealed with excitement as it fitted her perfectly and it was the last one left.

Mays dress was a red dress with pink over coating and a small white coat that only covers her top but she had it undone apart from a yellow bow at the top with pink bows on the ends on the sleeves. Beautifly wings on the back about waist area. She wore her bandana in a bow at back of head to hold her hair up.

She showed it to Mrs. Ketchum who was just as thrilled, "May it is perfect whoever your date is you will knock them dead girl," she said going back into her youth.

May just giggled and hoped she was right. Unfortunately they couldn't find any accessories that would fit with the dress, so they decided to go.

As they were leaving Mrs. Ketchum asked, "May who would you like to be your date at the prom?"

May thought for a while and then spoke to Eevee who was sat on her shoulder. "What do you think Eevee?" she asked.

The reply she got was "Vee"

May understood completely, "I thought you would say that," she said.

Then turning back to Mrs. Ketchum she said, "I guess it would be nice to have Ash as my date Mrs. Ketchum."

"Well lucky for you, you have help," Mrs. Ketchum replied with a sly smile.

"_I wonder what she means by that." _May thought.

Later when the four of them met back at the house Ash and May went out so May could ask Professor Oak to look after some of her Pokémon during her stay in Kanto. Mrs. Ketchum spoke to Brock

"So Brock who is Ash taking as his date to the prom?" she asked.

Brock's reply to the question was simple and blunt, "He doesn't know"

"Who would May like as her date at the prom?" he asked.

"Well," Mrs. Ketchum said, "she thought about it and said that it would be nice to have Ash as her date at the prom."

"That settles it then we just need Ash to ask her to be his date," They said together.

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs. Ketchum I'll try and talk him into it," Brock said strongly.

Ash and May had dropped May's Pokémon off at Professor Oak's so the only one she had was Eevee. While they were walking back to Ash's house May asked, "So Ash who are you taking as a date to the prom?"

"Do you know you are the second person to ask me that? But I don't know," Ash replied. After hearing this May thought to herself, "_yes I may well be in with a chance," _and with this she started to go a shade of pink. Ash noticed it this time

"May are you sure you are ok?" he asked in his concerned voice. Pikachu also noticed May go pink and knew instantly why.

May replied, "Ash honestly I'm fine but thank you for your concern."

Ash thought out loud but only loud enough for Pikachu to hear "_I wonder if May is ok." _Pikachu let out a sigh and just shook his head slightly.

When Ash and May got back to the house dinner was on the table waiting for them. So they went upstairs to wash their hands and came back down to eat.

As they sat down Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were sat next to each other which therefore meant May had to sit next to Ash.

"_Ah well never mind it will be nice to sit next to Ash",_ May thought as she and Ash set out Pokémon food for Pikachu and Eevee, Eevee seemed to move her bowls closer to Pikachu but the little yellow mouse had no clue why but didn't say anything as he was too engrossed in his food. May saw this and just couldn't help but laugh at Pikachu's predicament. Pikachu took no notice at May's laughing as he was eating. May went back to eating her food.

"Ash could I speak with you after dinner?" Brock asked at last.

"Yeah sure Brock," Ash replied.

Once dinner had been eaten Brock quickly shooed Ash into the lounge so he could talk to him quietly while the girls finished cleaning up.

"Brock what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked

"I have an idea," brock replied, "why don't you ask May to go to the prom with you I'm sure she would love to." Brock said quickly and quietly so May couldn't hear him as she was right by the door in the kitchen.

"It's a thought," Ash said after a While, "Ok I will but what will we do with Mays ticket if she comes with me." Ash said a bit confused.

"We can sort that out when we get there can't we," Brock said calmly.

Just then May walked in from helping with the washing up. "So what are you to talking about that is so secretive?" She asked inquisitively as she sat down and started to pet Eevee who was now in her lap falling fast asleep. "Nothing," Ash and Brock said hastily.

After a while of the three of them watching T.V Ash decided to go out and think as it was a clear night.

He left with Pikachu on his shoulder and went and sat on the grass in the back garden. When he sat down Pikachu jumped into his lap.

Ash started to pet Pikachu and asked, "Buddy me and you have known each other for a long time now and I was wondering if you could help me?"

Pikachu's eyes just twinkled in the moonlight as he nodded to his trainer.

"Do you think I should ask May to be my date at the prom?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika Pikachu." Pikachu stated and he nodded.

"Ok I'll ask May tomorrow," Ash said with a smile and he continued to pet Pikachu.

"Ask me what?" Ash heard from a soft voice behind him there May was at the back door

"May you made me jump," Ash stated startled.

"Sorry Ash I didn't mean to make you jump," she said as she came to sit next to him on his right hand side.

"Where's Eevee she's normally always with you?" Ash asked.

"Oh I left her inside as she is sleeping," May replied. Next thing Ash and May knew was Pikachu had jumped out of Ash's lap into May's.

"Can I pet him?" May asked.

"Yeah sure," Ash replied as May started to pet Pikachu he slowly snuggled down into her lap and cooed at her soft touch as he got comfortable and then fell asleep.

"_Blimey he never falls asleep that quickly in my lap," _Ash thought as he looked over at his sleeping companion.

Ash then decided to lean back slightly placing his hands behind him so he didn't fall straight back.

Once comfortable he said, "Isn't it nice out here?" It was a clear summers night with the moon shining bright lighting up the night along with the stars. It was a night which one would expect to see in a romantic movie.

May replied quietly as not to wake Pikachu, "It makes the perfect romantic scene," as she said this she copied Ash's action only she found her left hand place itself on top of Ash's right hand. On doing this she felt her face heat up as a blush was forming.

"So Ash have you thought about who are you taking to the prom?" she asked.

"I have an idea who but I just haven't asked them yet," Ash replied softly.

"What the big mighty strong Ash Ketchum who can take on many gym leaders and frontier brains and not break a sweat can't ask a girl a simple question," May teased, "or are you scared?" she continued to tease him.

"I'm not scared," Ash retorted back loudly.

"Ash, sh, keep it down." May said quietly, "You don't want to wake Pikachu up do you?"

"Sorry," Ash said ashamed in a quieter voice, "But I'm still not scared. He continued.

"Well prove it to me then," May told him still teasing him, "w_ell he hasn't moved his hand does he feel the way I do," _May thought as she lifted her hand to allow Ash to move. Ash stood up and walked in front of May and Knelt down on one knee in front of her just as he did this Mrs. Ketchum called Brock into the kitchen to see this.

"May," Ash began, "would you accompany me to the prom as my date?" he continued formally.

May smiled and went red as red as her top as she replied excitedly, "Yes Ash Ketchum I would love to accompany you to the prom as your date."

"But what are we going to do with my ticket?" she asked.

Ash smiled and replied. "I have a plan if we give it to Brock he can come." Ash had started to figure everything out and explained it to May.

"So your mother and Brock were playing Matchmaker to get me and you to go to the prom together." May questioned. Ash nodded.

"I still don't understand what we will do with my ticket" she said confused.

"Well" Ash started to explain, "Two can play at that game it is our turn to play match maker with brock as he will have a ticket but no date."

"Who will we match him up with?" May asked still a bit confused.

Ash stated simply, "His partner in crime."

"What your mother?" May exclaimed.

"Yeah she put us together besides it would be fun" Ash replied. "Right you stay here I'm going to go and tell the other two that you and I are going to the prom together.

May thought, "_if only that wasn't all we were going to do together" _

"Mum, Brock, guess what, May is going to be my date at the prom." Ash shouted out as he ran in.

"That's great news Ash," they said together.

Ash left those two to celebrate their doing to go and sort out the payback plan with May.

Ash began, "Right Brock and I will go and get our suits tomorrow and I'll talk to him about taking my mother to the prom"

"Ok and I'll take your mother to get a dress for the prom the day after as Brock should ask her tomorrow." May picked Pikachu up and walked inside with Ash not far behind.

"Ash would it be ok if Pikachu came and slept with me and Eevee tonight?" May asked.

Ash answered this question plan and blunt, "Yeah its fine with me, But why?"

"Ok I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." May replied. Ash promised May said quietly so not to wake the sleeping Pokémon, "Eevee has a crush on Pikachu."

"Oh right ok yeah its fine." Ash said calmly.

Brock suddenly came in from the kitchen, "Guys, I have just realized I won't have a date for the prom" Both Ash and May looked at him with a sly smile upon their faces. "Oh boy those smiles mean bad news for me," Brock said to himself.

"Brock," Ash said, "why don't you ask my mother as she was your partner in crime with us two."

Mrs. Ketchum came in from the kitchen, "That's a good idea Ash, please Brock? it's been a while since I have been to a prom."

Brock put up little resistance as he knew he was outnumbered. "3 against 1 ok I don't see why not and there is no point in arguing."

"Right that settles that tomorrow we can go and get our suits," Ash said pointing at himself and Brock "And you two can go and get Mum the perfect dress." he continued pointing at May and his mother. May quickly gave Ash Pikachu to carry upstairs as she had Eevee and they both went upstairs to bed. Mrs. Ketchum was next to go up and found May in the spare room with Eevee and Pikachu at the end of the bed. She went in

"May could I ask why Pikachu is not with Ash?" She asked quietly so no-one but May could hear her. "Sure it is because Eevee has a crush on Pikachu and I wanted them to spend some time together."

"Oh." Mrs. Ketchum said surprised.

"But as they do say like trainer like Pokémon." May continued and explained that she had figured out that she had a crush on Ash.

Mrs. Ketchum excitedly but quietly said, "Oh great my boy has someone with a crush on him but have you told him yet"

"No not yet but I want to I just don't know when I should." May said.

"Well wait until you're alone but try and do it before the prom."

"Ok," May said "Thank you for your help and goodnight," May continued as Mrs. Ketchum left the room to go to bed.

The next morning Pikachu awoke with a start instead of seeing Ash next to him he saw Eevee.

"Pika." he squealed waking May and Eevee up.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" May asked. Pikachu tried to explain but May didn't understand him much. Ash then knocked on the door as he also awoke to the sound of Pikachu's squeal of shock.

"Come in." May said.

As Ash came in Pikachu bounded up to him and jumped straight into his arms, "Easy buddy it's nice to see you too." Ash said calmly as he caught Pikachu. "Now what's all the noise about?" he asked his rather distraught friend.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi." Pikachu explained.

"Oh so you were surprised to see Eevee and May instead of me." Ash said so May could also understand what Pikachu was saying. Pikachu nodded.

"Well you looked so peaceful with May last night I thought I would leave you with her as not to disturb you." Ash explained rather flatly hoping Pikachu would buy it; needless to say Pikachu did and calmed down instantly.

"Right I'll leave you to get dressed." Ash said to May leaving the room to go and get dressed himself.

When Ash got downstairs May and Eevee where already down with the kitchen door shut. Ash and Pikachu went into the kitchen and was greeted by a beautiful aroma but a rather surprising sight May and Eevee were cooking the four of them breakfast.

"Breakfast will be ready in 3 minutes," she said with a large smile on her face.

A still rather surprised Ash said, "Ok." in a small but surprised voice as he sat down at the table to wait. While he waited he thought to himself "_I never knew May could cook I wonder what it will taste like"_ May on the other hand was thinking, "_I hope he likes what I have cooked as I haven't cooked for anyone else except for myself before." _Eevee saw that the breakfast was about to be spoiled and quickly tapped her paw onto May's arm to snap her out of her thoughts. May felt the tapping and snapped out of her thoughts immediately and dished up the breakfast.

"Here we are Mr. Ketchum breakfast is served." May said trying to be like a waitress in a pub.

"Why thank you very much May and I see it is also served with a smile too," he said looking up at May who smiled at him. May then served Pikachu and Eevee their bowls of Pokémon food. As May sat down they began to eat. After a couple of minutes watching Ash eat his breakfast May began to wonder if Ash liked what she had cooked for him doing this she started to go red but Ash was too busy eating to notice and by the time he had noticed May wasn't eating she had shaken it off.

"May you ok you haven't touched your breakfast?" Ash asked concerned.

"Huh, what oh sorry, yeah I'm fine." May stuttered as she came out of her thoughts. Then she started to eat.

When they had both finished Ash said, "Thank you for that May it was delicious, it was so good you could rival Brock or even my mum." May blushed at these complements.

"Right I shall go and have a shower and sort myself out" Ash said as he left the table. May and Eevee started to wash up what they had used. By the time Ash had had his shower May and Eevee had finished the washing up. So they went for theirs. Ash decided to go into the back garden to relax and let his breakfast go down.

After May had her shower she went out to join them. A few minutes later Mrs. Ketchum was up and saw that Ash and May were out in the garden and she also saw that two dishes and some kitchen utensils had been used and washed up. ."_I wonder what happened between them two,"_ she thought.

She decided to ask them if they wanted breakfast. "Would you two like some breakfast?" she called out to them.

The answer she got surprised her. "No thank you we have already had some." Ash and May called back. "Never mind," Mrs. Ketchum said to herself as she started to cook breakfast for Brock and herself. Just then Brock walked into the kitchen and started to help cook breakfast.

"Oh hello Brock dear," Mrs. Ketchum said when she saw Brock, "We only have to cook for ourselves as the other two have already had breakfast."

"Oh ok," Brock said.

While Brock waited he went upstairs to have a shower ready for the day ahead. When he got back downstairs breakfast was on the table ready for him. Once it was eaten and the washing up was done Brock went to get Ash and May.

"Right come on you two lovebirds" he teased.

"Lovebirds," Ash and May repeated together.

May going red said "Brock what on earth gave you that idea."

"_Although it's not a bad idea I quite like it." _she thought to herself as Brock explained he was only teasing. All three of them and the two Pokémon went inside to get ready to head down to the mall.

Ash and Brock walked ahead so they could get measured up and fitted quickly, as shopping wasn't quite their thing. May and Mrs. Ketchum slowed so they could talk.

"So May when do you think you are going to tell him about your feelings?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Well I was thinking about doing it on the way to the prom as I want to be completely sure before I say." May answered.

"That's a great idea." Mrs. Ketchum said, "Now let's hurry and get this dress as maybe we can beat the boys back home." May thought about that and saw in her mind how wonderful it would be as she could then start packing straight away.

Ash and Brock hurried into the suit shop to get sorted out and pick the material they wanted and then waited for the suit to be made and bagged ready for them to take on their journey home and then on to the prom. Ash picked a black suit with silver pinstripes going all the way down, along with a white shirt and black bowtie. Brock chose a cream suit with cream shirt, white waistcoat and red bowtie.

May and Mrs. Ketchum found the perfect dress and found some perfect accessories to go with it. Mrs. Ketchum's dress was beautiful. It was a purple dress with pink over coating small white coat that only covers her top but she has it undone apart from a yellow bow at the top. Pink bows on end of sleeves.

"It's a lot like mine but it's also beautiful," May said.

"It's also my favorite colours and it fits me perfectly," Mrs. Ketchum said back.

When they got home May started to pack straight away. Mrs. Ketchum did the same. By the time the Boys got back from the mall the girls bags were by the front door and the girls were ready to go.

"You guys better pack quickly as we wanted an early start today didn't we." May said as Ash and Brock got in. So they went and packed there things. While the boys were packing their things for the next week May quietly spoke to Mrs. Ketchum

"Mrs. Ketchum if Brock starts to go after another woman just grab him by the ear." she said.

"Oh ok, but why the ear?" Mrs. Ketchum said baffled by what May had just told her.

"Grab him by the ear as therefore if he tries to move any further it will hurt him" May explained.

Ash was the first to be ready and his bag was dropped right next to May's and he went to sit next to her in the kitchen. After 10 minutes of Ash coming down Brock came down. "Right are we all ready." he said as he got to the bottom of the stairs seeing three other bags.

"Yeah." Mrs. Ketchum May and Ash all said excitedly together.

"W_ell as ready as I'll ever be as I can't really dance."_ Ash thought. Pikachu noticed his trainer and best friend worried he jumped onto his left-hand shoulder and gently patted him on the head to comfort him. Knowing Pikachu was trying to cheer him up Ash just smiled at the little yellow mouse on his left shoulder.

Ash soon forgot to be worried as he started to talk with Brock about the next couple of days. "So we should hit Viridian forest by tonight" he said to Brock.

"Right so we can set up camp there." Brock replied.

Out in front was May who was deep in thought "_I think I'll talk to Ash about my feelings for him just before the ball" _she thought.

"May look out!" Ash shouted to try and get May to move as he noticed a boulder flying towards her. Not thinking twice about the risk we was putting on himself Ash ran up and pushed May out of the boulders path and stood in the way as there wasn't enough time to move himself. As Ash did so Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto May's.

"Ash!" the other three called as the boulder his him and knocked him out cold.

"Right we need to set up camp in the field over there as it is getting late" Brock ordered as he and Mrs. Ketchum picked the now out cold Ash, with a worried May close behind.

Brock set up all the tents while Mrs. Ketchum sorted out dinner with a still rather worried May next to Ash the whole time holding his hand. Pikachu stayed with May and tried to comfort her and himself by tapping the back of her head.

During dinner while May was eating she started to pet the upset Pikachu who was lying next to her constantly looking at Ash just in case there was any movement from his direction. As she did this Pikachu cooed and just gave up resistance and fell asleep at her touch.

Mrs. Ketchum finally said trying to hide her own worry, "well at least we all know how Ash feels about May and we also know how Pikachu feels about her too"

"Mrs. Ketchum I'm sure he only did it as that is the sort of person he is and Pikachu I'm not sure" May said back trying not to hide her true thought "_Maybe he does feel the same way I feel about him"_

"May usually Pokémon fall asleep like that if they like the person or they have a strong bond with them and Ash is the only one I would think would have that good a bond with him so maybe Pikachu does like you. Besides that wouldn't be a bad thing for you as it may well help you get with Ash" Brock said trying to explain what he had learnt from his journey's with Ash.

"Brock how did you know I liked Ash?" May asked rather amazed.

"Well it was rather obvious" he replied bluntly.

"I'm off to bed," Mrs. Ketchum said after the conversation had finished, "Brock I think we should put Ash into his tent" she continued. So while Brock and Mrs. Ketchum moved Ash into his tent.

A rather confused May asked the sleeping Pikachu, "Do you really like me that much?"

Pikachu continued to sleep. So May put out the fire and went into Ash's tent after the other two had gone to bed and placed Pikachu on Ash's chest and stayed with him all night. While watching Ash, she thought sternly "My_ feelings for Ash are final I do love him but I won't tell him just yet"_

After a couple of hours Pikachu started to get restless and then started squealing with horror as he had a nightmare. At first May had no clue what to do she kept thinking to herself "_What do I do? What do I do?"_

After a couple of minutes of worriedly thinking she picked Pikachu up and gently stroked him and spoke to him softly saying, "Hey come on sh come on." After about five minutes of this Pikachu fell back into a peaceful sleep so May decided to hug him before she remembered she had some berries which revived knocked out Pokémon so she put Pikachu back on Ash's chest and went and got some of the berries she had left and squashed them into a paste outside of Ash's tent as she was doing this she began to feel tired but continued as she was determined to bring Ash round so they could set of early the next day to make up for the day's events.

When she had finished she took it into Ash and placed it on his tongue Ash began to cough at the taste of it as he came round. His eyes opened to see May's sapphire eye's, that were as beautiful as the sky on a clear day, wide open. He started to sit up and May quickly but gently moved Pikachu so not to wake the sleeping Pokémon so Ash could sit up.

"Where am I?" he asked in a confused voice

"It's ok you're in your tent as we set up camp straight after the accident." May answered softly.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

May replied, "You were hit by a flying boulder after you pushed me out the way."

"Oh what did you give me as it tastes horrible" Ash stated.

"Sorry here have some water it will wash most of the taste away" May said as she gave Ash a bottle of her water.

"Thanks." Ash said as he took the bottle from her. May left the tent to go and make Ash a small meal. While she was out cooking Pikachu woke up and jumped straight on to Ash's shoulder and started to rub his face up against Ash's cheek to show his affection for his trainer. May came back into the tent with a bowl of soup and gave it to Ash.

"Here," she said, "Eat this you'll feel better and you must be starving."

"Thank you May, I am." Ash said as he started to eat the soup May had prepared for him. Once he had finished May sorted out the bowl and ordered Ash to get some sleep so Ash did as he was told and got some sleep. May sat and watched Ash sleep and thought _"He does look cute sleeping"_ and then fell asleep beside him.

The sun started to peak through the hole in Ash's tent door and woke Ash up but he decided to leave May to sleep as she was up late last night looking after him but moments after he woke up May woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said to May who by now in Ash's mind looked as beautiful as ever. "Morning," May replied. Ash left the tent to start cooking May and himself breakfast which went down the two of them a treat.

"Ash I didn't know you could cook." May said

"well I took lessons from my Mum before I left on my journey." Ash stated, "We better wash this lot and have a wash ourselves." Ash said kindly. May and Pikachu agreed. So they went to the nearby river that was running through the beautiful field and sorted themselves and the dishes out.

Brock and Mrs. Ketchum where up by the time they got back and where shock when they saw Ash up and walking around.

"May sorted me out last night." Ash stated to his shocked mother and friend.

"Oh ok" they said together.

"Right come on let's get moving as we need to get an early start to make up for yesterday." Ash said enthusiastically as he started to put his tent away.

"Wow May what did you give Ash as he seems to have more energy than usual."

"Oh I only gave him some pester berries." May replied

"Ah that will be why as it will bring a Pokémon back around and give them plenty of energy and by the looks of things it does the same with humans." Brock said while Mrs. Ketchum went to wash up what she and Brock had used. Brock went to put the other two tents away. May watched Ash still thinking that he was cute and wonderful.

Ash and co. set off through viridian forest and headed up to the indigo plateau in that one day as Ash and Brock had set out the quickest route there before they left. May decided to run on ahead as she challenged Eevee and Pikachu to a race. When May got there Eevee and Pikachu were already there. Just then a voice spoke out from round the corner

"Oh I thought that Eevee was yours" it said.

"_I know that voice,"_ May thought, "_It's Drew the one person I did not want to see here" _Sure enough May was right it was Drew.

"May I was wondering if you would like the honor of being my date at the prom in two days' time?" Drew asked May handing her a rose.

"Sorry Drew but I already have a date." May replied pushing the rose away.

"No-one declines the dashing Drew on a date but very well it's your loss," he said, "Besides who would want a second rate trainer who can't even control her own Pokémon for a date." He continued.

"_Second rate, Second rate" _May thought fuming.

"Second rate by any chance are you talking about yourself again Drew" said a voice over the hill. Just then Ash came into view after leaving Brock and Mrs. Ketchum far behind as he tried to keep up with May. "What come and say that to my face" Drew said fuming by this insult.

"Ok I will" Ash said as he walked over to Drew, but just as he got to drew he turned towards May and mumbled so Drew couldn't hear, "Why would I waste my breath and energy on some low life like you." After that Drew walked away to try and find another girl to ask.

"Thanks for saving me from him Ash" May said.

"It's fine May beside what sort of a date or friend would I be if I didn't"

"Well you're become to get a knack for saving me" May said with a slight blush and giggle.

"Well you have a knack for getting into trouble" Ash retorted back.

"So who won your little race" Ash asked.

"They did." May said pointing at Pikachu and Eevee who were sitting either side of her. Just then Brock and Mrs. Ketchum arrived to where Ash and May were standing so the four of them went in to get their rooms.

So as they entered and went up to the desk Ash and Brock got the tickets out. Ash went first.

"Could we book our room" Ash asked the lady behind the desk showing her the ticket.

"Yes but may I take you names to check it on the system." She replied.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is May Maple she is my date" Ash said.

"Everything seems in order" the receptionist said handing Ash two keys to room 29. "Oh before I forget there is a parcel here for Miss May Maple" she said handing May a brown parcel.

"Thank you I would just like to say that I gave my ticket to the couple behind us" as she took the parcel and pointing at Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. Once Brock had got the room key for Mrs. Ketchum and himself the four of them went to find their rooms. Ash and May were the first to find theirs and went in. moments later Brock and Mrs. Ketchum found their room.

When Ash and May got inside Ash gave May a key. The first thing they saw was a giant four post king size bed. With a beautiful sun set view outside the window as the sun began to fall. Seeing the one bed Ash thought "_It was a good job I brought my sleeping bag." _After they had gone down for dinner they went to bed as it was getting dark. As soon as May had disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower Ash decided to roll out his sleeping bag under the window. May didn't see this until she got into the bed and got very comfortable.

May said, "Oi Ash you have already played Mr. big-shot hero get up here and have a nice comfortable bed instead of a sleeping bag and a hard floor. Now don't argue, besides this bed is big enough for the both of us."

"but" Ash was about to try and protest

"I don't bite. We can have Pikachu and Eevee sleep between us if it makes it easier for you" She teased as she opened pulled the cover towards her to open the bed up for Ash to get in. Ash took what May had just said as an order so he did as he was told and got into the bed. Pikachu and Eevee jumped up onto the bed and curled up in between them.

"Ash," May eventually managed herself to bring out, "who do you want as a girlfriend?"

Ash found this a rather strange question and racked his brain for about five minutes as he went through the last few day and eventually replied, "May I have an idea but I just want to finalize it."

May continued to question Ash with, "Do I know her?"

Ash answered this question cleverly with, "May be"

May didn't see the answer to her question in the answer Ash had just given her but Pikachu and Eevee did but decided to say nothing and went to sleep. Just before May went to sleep she saw Ash turn away from her to sleep. The two little Pokémon had something planned for that night and they decided to put it into action after their trainers had gone to sleep.

Pikachu woke up first and gentle but quietly woke Eevee up and Eevee gave no resistance she usually gave May and they began.

As the sun peaked through the window it woke May up who found herself between two arms unlike the night before and she also found that the Pokémon weren't in the middle of the bed but on Ash's sleeping bag. As she woke up properly she found the arms belonged to her sleeping and dance partner Ash. She smiled and knew what had happened during the night but she didn't move from Ash's arms not because she didn't want to disturb him but because she found herself feeling warm, comfortable and safe in his arms. May also saw that Ash was still sleeping so she decided to toy with him and find out what his reaction was. So as Ash started to wake up because of the sun she pretended to still be asleep but she moved herself closer to Ash's chest it was warm and very comfortable. Ash woke up eventually but to May's surprise Ash didn't try to get out of bed or try to change his position he just tightened his grip on her and went back to sleep. After about five minutes of this May decided to slip out of Ash's arms and get up so she went had her shower and got dressed but when she got back Ash was still asleep.

May smiled, "Come on you time to get up." she said to herself as she went to get Ash up.

"What time is it" Ash asked as he sat up yawning.

"Eight o'clock in the morning." May answered softly.

"Well I better get up then so we can go and have breakfast." Ash said to no-one in particular. So Ash got up and went to have his shower and get dressed. While Ash was having his shower May went and woke the two Pokémon up without any resistance.

"_Strange Eevee usually give me a lot of grief when I try to get her up, I reckon it's because Pikachu is with her" _She thought. Pikachu also noticed Eevee got up without grief. Although Pikachu had no clue it was because of him. Ash returned from his shower and getting dressed, the four then went down for breakfast. Ash locked the room door behind him

While heading down to the dining room for breakfast May asked "Ash what are you planning on doing today?"

Ash answered that question easily, "I'm going to go and explore the grounds May. What are you planning on doing?" he asked May.

"I will probably be up in the room for most of the morning then come down and see you. Ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ash replied to the question. They got to the dining room and ordered their breakfast. While they waited for breakfast May asked "Ash what do you think is in the parcel I got yesterday and who do you think it is from?"

"I can't think May." Ash replied trying to reassure his friend from her wonders.

"Oh well I'll probably open it later." May said.

"Ok but let me know about it when I get back or when you find me." Ash said.

"Ok" May replied. Ash's stomach wasn't bothered by the parcel as it growled just as the food arrived. Ash apologized to the waiter who just smiled at him and said "Enjoy your breakfast" May giggled as the waiter left and she said to no-one in particular "Same old Ash even after his accident."

As soon as they had finished Ash left to go out to the high street with Pikachu while May went back up to the room with Eevee. While Ash was in the high street he spoke to Pikachu about the night before and that morning "well I defiantly know who I want as my girlfriend so long as you agree buddy, after all it's not just about me it's about you as well."

Pikachu looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Well I would like May to be my girlfriend if you are cool with it too." But Ash should have known what Pikachu would say after all the past couple of days Pikachu was spending a lot of time with May.

Pikachu just nodded at his trainer to say that he was fine with May being Ash's girlfriend. Just then Ash spotted a jewelers shop. He saw a beautiful sapphire ring that reminded him of May's eyes. He stared at it for a while then said to Pikachu, "On the night buddy I'll ask her."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said agreeing.

"Buddy do you think I should get her that ring for a valentine's day gift and use the gift to ask her?"

"Pika Pikapi" Pikachu stated while nodding his head.

Meanwhile with May she had made the bed from the night before. She started talking to Eevee.

"Was it you and Pikachu who moved Ash so he was embracing me this morning?" she asked while making a picnic for herself and Ash from food she had left over from the trip up. Eevee nodded. "It was a nice idea and thank you." May said. Then she sat down on the bed with Eevee sat next to her and grabbed the parcel from under the bed where she placed it last night and opened it. She found a note and two velvet boxes inside. May read the note out loud so Eevee heard.

"Dear May

Inside the boxes is some jewelry I brought which I never wore which I know will go well with your dress which you brought and a little something for Eevee to as we can't leave her out can we. Think of them as another late Christmas present. I know that you know they are precious but I want you to keep them as I was going to give them to you at some point later but I thought now would be as good a time as any. Giving the current circumstances we look forward to seeing you afterwards and hear the news of the prom. Now I know they will be perfect to go with your dress.

Love from

Mum"

"Well that was nice but I wonder what she meant by perfect accessories and news of the prom and I wonder how she knew what dress I got." May said quietly to Eevee.

"Vee" Eevee replied.

"No I don't know either but let's have a look at what's inside the boxes." May said. So she pulled out both boxes and had a look in tallest one first and she found a necklace "It's beautiful" May exclaimed. Next she opened the other box and she found a collar that matched the necklace. "_wow it's beautiful" _May thought and then showed it to Eevee

"Vee" Eevee exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"They are both beautiful." At that moment she went down to ring her mother and thank her for the jewelry. She dialed the number into the phone and her mother picked up.

"Hello May how are you?" Her mother said as she appeared on the screen.

"Hello mum thanks for the jewelry. But how did you know what my dress looked like?" May asked. "Why Mrs. Ketchum showed me the dress and told me you could not find anything to go with it then I remembered about the jewelry so I sent it straight to the hotel where you would be staying." Caroline said.

"Oh and by the way dear you'll knock Ash dead with it. Go get him."

With a slight blush forming May replied, "Ok mum will do."

Then they both left. May went back upstairs to hide the jewelry from Ash. She managed it just in time as just as she had finished Ash entered and placed a box into the chest of draws on his side of the bed.

"So May who was the parcel from?" Ash asked interested.

"My mum" May said happily

"So what was in it?" Ash continued.

"You'll see" May said with a smile as she tapped his nose. "Ash I'm off down to the high street wanna come?"

"Yeah ok we can see some of the entertainment" Ash replied. May on the other hand wanted to go and get Ash a valentine's day present. So May got Eevee to jump on her shoulder, while Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder again and they set off for the high street.

When they got to the high street May saw what she wanted to get Ash. It was a silver chain with a golden Pikachu on but she carried on walking to the entertainment. When they got to a street performer May was waiting for a big crowd appeared so she could disappear unnoticed and so she could come up with an alibi in case Ash questioned her about it later.

Ash saw Brock and his mother and he called, "Brock, Mum" they turned around and saw Ash.

With this they called back, "Hey Ash and May" as they moved towards them.

"So how was your night?" Ash asked them.

"Good" they both said. Then Mrs. Ketchum went over to May

"How was your night with Ash?" she asked.

"It was good and thank you for the idea of ordering him to get into the bed and for telling the Pokémon to roll him over so he was embracing me." May said quietly so Ash couldn't hear.

"It's fine I know how you like him and I thought I might try and help you along." Mrs. Ketchum whispered so Ash couldn't hear.

"Mrs. Ketchum I was wondering if you could help me as I want to get Ash a present for valentine's day and I know what I'm going to get him I just need a distraction" May whispered.

"Leave it to me" Mrs. Ketchum replied as she walked back to Ash and started to talk to him so May could go and get the chain for him.

Once May had brought the chain she took it upstairs to the room where she and Ash where staying and hid it. Then waited for Ash to get back.

When Ash did get back he saw May sat on the bed, "May where did you go?" Ash asked.

"I came back up to get the picnic ready Ash" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Well in that case we better go and pick a nice spot to have the picnic." Ash said. May looked disappointed.

"I thought we could have it here after all there is a balcony and there is a beautiful view." she said.

"Very well we shall have it on the balcony." Ash said. Once they set up the picnic Ash sat down and May sat very close to him.

While eating Ash saw May staring at him, "Anything wrong May?" he asked her

"No" she replied

"Ok" Ash said.

After a while Brock and Mrs. Ketchum knocked on the door, "I got it." Ash whispered into Mays ear. Ash let Brock and his mother in. "Oh were we interrupting anything?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as they walked in. "No we had just finished." May said.

"Well we need to talk about the changing plans." Brock said.

"Ok we are all ears." Ash and May said together.

Brock began, "Ash and I will change in our room while you and Mrs. Ketchum change in here."

"Ok." They all said to Brocks plan.

"Brock can I talk to you quickly?" May asked.

"Yeah sure what is it May?" Brock said. May shooed Brock to his room, while Ash and his mother stayed in Ash's room.

Once in Brock's room May asked "Brock can I give you something to hold for me tomorrow night as I won't have any pockets?"

"Yeah what is it?" Brock asked inquisitively.

"it's a present for Ash" May continued.

"Oh ok give it to me tomorrow before we go down." Brock said.

"Ok" May said. Then the four of the met outside room 29 and went down for dinner.

When they got down and had ordered May was starting to get very excited as it was only a day until the dance. Ash was the opposite he was getting nervous about asking the question and it was starting to show.

"Ash are you alright?" May asked her nervous prom partner.

Ash shut his eyes and tried to escape from his nerves. Pikachu seeing his trainer nervous started talking to him to calm his trainer down.

"Pikachu Pika Pikapi." Pikachu said saying to Ash it'll be alright look at what has happened and yet May hasn't given up or been bothered by any of it.

"I know but what if it does go horribly wrong" Ash said to Pikachu.

"What if what goes horribly wrong Ash?" May asked in her concerned voice.

"Oh nothing May well nothing that you need to worry about." Ash said.

"Well if there is anything I can do just ask." May said trying to comfort Ash.

"Ok I will" Ash said. "_The only thing that will comfort my nerves is when you say yes May"._ Ash thought. "Mum could I talk to you after dinner?" Ash asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes honey but... oh yes of course." Mrs. Ketchum replied. So Ash ate his dinner more comfortably but not completely comfortable between the wall and May.

Once they had all had dinner they all began to head back to the rooms Brock pulled May ahead to talk to her more on giving Ash his present while Ash and his mother walked slower.

"Mum I'm nervous because I have never asked anyone out before and I'm worried that May might say no as I can be childish and quick acting at times" Ash explained

"But Ash that is why you want someone like May with you so you start to think and slow down right?" His mum asked.

"Right" Ash said.

"Have faith and besides I know something you don't and I know very well that it will go gloriously well for you."

"Ok mum" Ash said starting to relax.

"Now go and sleep on it" Mrs. Ketchum said to her son, as they walked past his room door.

"May" Ash called out as he got into the room

"Yes Ash" May called back from the balcony.

"I'm going to have an early night so I can clear my head." Ash said.

"Ok" May replied. Ash went to have a shower and then went to bed with Pikachu curling up next to him. "Eevee Ash does look rather lovely and like the perfect father with the way he babies Pikachu and the amount of times he has gone to anything to protect or save Pikachu."

"_Wait slow down May you don't even know if he wants to get in a relationship with you let alone get married and have children."_ May thought.

"Well never mind at least I can at least dance with him tomorrow." She said to herself and then decided to go to bed as well. As she got into bed she got close to Ash and felt his warm arms move around her and she felt Pikachu brush up against her and he cooed happily as he fell asleep. May then fell asleep.

Ash was awake for half the night trying to get over his fears and talk himself out of his nerves.

He even went onto the balcony and screamed "what is going on with my heart and mind." Just then he felt soft arms move around his body and heard a whisper in his ear

"What's the matter Ash" the voice said softly. Turning round he saw May stood in front of him

"Sorry for waking you up May go on back to bed." He said caringly. May did as he asked.

"_Why am I worrying look at yourself she cares deeply about you. If she didn't why would she have ordered you into the same bed as her why would she have stayed with you the whole night when you were out cold why would she have come up to you just then and why would she have said yes to being your date to this prom." _he thought, "B_esides she would be a great mother the way she cares for you. _

_Look at the way she hugs Pikachu like a child look at the way she pets and sooths him like a child and finally look at the way she cared for Manaphy… whoa slow down there buddy don't get ahead of yourself after all you still don't know if she will be your girlfriend let alone fiancé and wife." A_fter calming himself down he went back to bed and embraced the sleeping May and Pikachu in a hug and May embraced him back. "_So this is why Pikachu falls asleep so quickly she is so warm and soft."_ Ash thought as he fell asleep.

On the morning of 14th February and of course Valentine's Day and that night the Valentine's Day prom was on. Ash and May where still in bed but Pikachu was up and was walking around the room merrily. May woke up at the sound of Pikachu's happy song and decided to get up. May got up and had a shower and got dressed then took Pikachu from the main room (Bedroom) into the lounge and sat down to watch T.V for the first time since arriving at the hotel but she made sure to have it on low so not to wake Ash up.

Pikachu sat in her lap happily watching T.V but occasionally tried to jump out of May's lap to go and wake his friend up, but when he jumped May caught him and said calmly to him, "Pikachu leave Ash alone, let him sleep he was up half the night and will be up late tonight so let him have his sleep as he will probably need it by the time we get back tonight."

Pikachu just looked at May with his eyes wide open with wonder. To make sure Pikachu did as she asked she started to pet him and Pikachu just curled into her lap and cooed at her soft touch. Ash didn't get up until 10:00. May knew that Ash wouldn't be able to go and have breakfast in the dining room so she made Ash some sandwiches for breakfast Ash ate the sandwiches and once he had finished his final mouth full said "Thanks May for letting me sleep after my long night and for making me breakfast."

"Oh it's ok Ash you needed your sleep and you wouldn't have be able to get breakfast. So what are we going to do today?" May asked.

"Well what do you want to do as we don't need to get ready for the prom until later." Ash replied.

May thought for a moment and then said "well we could always make Eevee and Pikachu look their best for the prom."

Ash said "True but that's only a one person Job so that's what you could be doing"

"_but what will I do after all I don't want to ask her until the prom and I don't want to reveal my suit until when we go down to the prom." _Ash thought. "I know I'll sort out supplies for when we leave here." Ash finally said to no one in particular.

"Ok just check what we have first." May said.

"Ok I will." Ash said back. May chuckled to herself as Ash left the room.

"Right then Pikachu let's get you sorted for tonight shall we." May said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.

Ash counted all of the supplies they had then made a list of Supplies they would need and left for the high street.

When Ash got to the high street he went straight to a shop to buy more food and more Pokémon supplies. Ash was gone for 4 hours. When he got back to room May was surprised at how much he had brought.

"I thought you said you didn't like shopping" she said laughing.

"Usually I don't but for a journey we never know how much we will need and it is better to go prepared." He said.

"Right Pikachu and Eevee are ready so we just need to get ready." May said out loud.

"Well I think I'm going to relax" Ash said as he dropped onto the bed and shutting his eyes.

He awoke a little later with May looking down on him with a smile on her face.

"Right you, time to go and get ready" she said pushing him and Pikachu out of the door.

Ash went and got ready with Brock while Mrs. Ketchum got ready with May. On finishing up Mrs. Ketchum heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it she found Ash and Brock stood on the other side in smart suits.

"You two look amazing and very smart" she said to both the boys. "May the boys are ready" She called out to May who was in the bathroom using the mirror to put her jewelry on and to put Eevee's collar on. "Coming" she called as she came out of the bathroom with Eevee right behind her. Ash's jaw dropped wide open and he blinked at the sight of May with her dress and jewelry on. Upon managing to shut his jaw he said "May you look B.E. ."

"Why thank you Ash, you look very handsome yourself." May said with a blush appearing.

"Right I just need to get something, I'll follow you down" Ash said as he got the box and slipped it into his pocket, this also gave May time to give Brock the chain as they waited outside the room for Ash. Locking the room door Ash asked "May would you accompany me to the prom" as he put his arm out for her.

Taking his arm. May replied in a formal voice "Why of course Mr. Ketchum I would love too."

All four of them headed down to the prom. When they got there Drew was there near the entrance snarling with fury as he saw May enter in Ash's arm. Drew stared at May most of the time while they waited for the prom to begin.

"Who is that constantly staring at May?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Brock.

"That is Drew it would be best to keep Ash and Drew apart at the moment as Drew has a reputation for insulting May and that could make Ash flip." Brock replied. Ash was keeping an eye on Drew but then turned his attention to May, who asked "Ash shall we dance?"

Ash replied, "May I don't think I'm a very good dancer."

"Never mind Ash it's all a bit of fun really" May said as the headed for the floor, but to May's surprise Ash was a brilliant dancer.

"What do you mean you can't dance Ash you dance brilliantly" May said rather surprised. After a couple of dances Ash went outside for some fresh air.

Drew approached May and said "what can't a fool like him take such beauty in."

"Shut up Drew" May snapped back as she walked to see Brock to get the chain for Ash. "Brock can you pass me the chain." Brock did so.

As May walked towards Ash she noticed Pikachu and Eevee dancing on the floor and said to herself "well at least it is easy for some."

Ash was trying to think when to ask May to be his girlfriend when May came out

"Ash" she said.

Ash quickly snapped out of his thoughts and replied "Yes May"

"I have something to give you." She said

"Really what is it" Ash said. May opened the box and gave it to Ash who by this time was speechless. "Well say something" May said beginning to giggle.

"It's beautiful much like someone else I know" looking up at May as he put the chain on.

May said "and that's not all you're getting tonight" but before Ash could ask what she meant by that May had locked her lips to his in a kiss.

After a couple of seconds she quickly pulled away saying "Sorry Ash I shouldn't have done that but …" "heat of the moment its ok May I understand" Ash said finishing May's sentence and reassuring her. "May I have something to give you" Ash said as he got down on one knee. May already covering her mouth with shock. Ash pulled out the box and opened it

"May would you do me the honor of being my Girlfriend?" Ash shut his eyes preparing for the worst but May pulled him back up and whispered into his ear "Does this answer your question?" Then once again she locked their lips into another kiss.

"Yes of course I will have the honor of being your girlfriend" she said when she finally pulled away. "Ash put the ring back into your pocket for safe keeping and I'll put it on tomorrow." May said.

"Shall we go and dance" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Yes Ash lets." A very happy May replied.

So the two of them went to dance and just as they stepped onto the dance floor slow dance music was played and May immediately placed her head down onto Ash's chest. As they moved slowly around the dance floor Ash leading May. Once the slow dance had finished Ash and May went to see Brock and Mrs. Ketchum.

"Well Ash you're a lucky guy" Brock said.

"Yeah I know I couldn't think of anyone better than May" Ash said interrupting Brock.

"I didn't mean it that way I meant the fact you got two kisses from May in couple of minutes." Brock continued.

"Oh sorry Brock" Ash apologized.

"Ash I'm so proud of you" Mrs. Ketchum said as she hugged Ash.

"I'm proud of you too" May said as she hugged and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. Ash smiled and blushed.

Drew came over and said to May "Well only a second rate trainer would choose you to be his girlfriend." Ash's fists clenched as he heard this May spotted this and grabbed Ash by the arm and when he looked at her she shook her head. Just then Mrs. Ketchum stepped in "You're just jealous of the fact that Ash got May instead of you getting her."

"I'm not" Drew snapped back.

"Well you are as I can see it all over your face." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Ok fine yes I did like May a bit but she's with Ash now and I'm cool with that." Drew said flatly.

"Never mind Drew besides someone like you could get loads of girls all over you." Ash and May said together. Drew walked off and Ash started to look for Pikachu to tell him the good news but what Ash hadn't noticed was that Pikachu had run over to see what all the commotion was about. While Ash was looking all around for Pikachu, May just couldn't help but laugh at him. Eventually Ash had had enough of May laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" he asked her. May just pointed down with her eyes and stood right in front of Ash was Pikachu.

"Ah there you are buddy guess what I've got good news." Ash said to his little yellow friend.

"Pika" Pikachu said with confusion.

"May and I are together." Ash told Pikachu. Excited by this Pikachu jumped straight into Ash's arms and stroked his cheek up against Ash's cheek and then did the same to May.

Ash and May went back to dancing for the rest of the prom Pikachu and Eevee had moved to the side curled up with each other and fell asleep.

"Brock are we actually going to dance?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Brock.

Brock replied, "Yeah I don't see why not as Pikachu and Eevee are sleeping."

Ash, May Brock and Mrs. Ketchum danced the rest of the time that prom was on. When the prom had finished Ash and May picked up Pikachu and Eevee and went up to bed as they were also tired. Ash got ready in the bathroom leaving May the bed room. May got into bed first but Ash soon came out of the bathroom and got in bed as well.

"Ash" May said, "I want to travel on more adventures with you and want to be with you always."

"Well May that is exactly what I want as well. I want you to come on all my adventures with me and I want to be with you always May." Ash replied.

"I love you Ash Ketchum" May said just before she fell asleep.

"I love you too May Maple" Ash said as he smiled at his sleeping girlfriend and then fell asleep as well.

During that night Ash had a dream that he was in a Pokémon battle against a mighty opponent, his opponent was a tall male wearing a green shirt with green three quarter lengths, white socks which covered the last quarter of his legs and smart black shoes. It was a tough but good battle it was down to one Pokémon aside. Pikachu V.S. Regice. Ash and Pikachu were getting tired and were losing spirit even with all of his family and friends supporting him. This gave his opponent the upper hand, just then Ash and Pikachu heard two voices they recognized which brought their spirit back as they looked to where the voice came from Ash saw a brown hair blue eyed girl and a Brown fur ball.

"Ok buddy let's finish this with spirit once and for all." Ash said, his voice burning with passion.

"Pika" Pikachu replied with his voice burning with passion too.

Ash and Pikachu look back to the battle just in time so Pikachu could dodge the oncoming attack. Ash and Pikachu slowly but gradually gained the ground that they had lost. The opponent now was at a disadvantage with tiredness.

"Right buddy one last iron tail should finish this" Pikachu launched the Iron tail attack and struck the opposing Pokémon right between the eyes, needless to say, the Pokémon was knocked out straight away.

The ref declared that Regice was unable to battle "Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Pikachu win!" "Ash" the familiar voice cried out. Ash turned around to see a beautiful brown hair sapphire blue eyed girl running towards him arms spread out wide and hugged Ash as she got to him. Immediately after she locked their lips into a kiss.

When she pulled away for air she exclaimed "I knew you could win even when it looked bad for you." The crowd roared with excitement at Ash's win. Ash got down on one knee as he thought it was the right time. As he did this the crowd immediately fell silent. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Ash got a blue velvet covered box out of his pocket. Ash showed the girl an equally beautiful diamond ring. The girl covered her mouth with surprise.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ash asked the girl.

The girl pulled Ash up and whispered into his ear "Does this answer your question?" Once again she locked Ash and her lips into a kiss.

She pulled away and replied, "Yes I will have the honor of being your wife"

Ash awoke next morning to find that May had already got out of bed and was sorting her stuff out ready to go.

"Morning sleeping beauty" She said softly.

"Morning sugar lips" Ash replied.

"What did you just call me" May said with surprise in her voice.

"Sugar lips" Ash replied.

"What do you mean by that?" May asked.

"Well I mean when you kiss me it is as sweet as sugar." Ash replied. May slowly moved towards him and got on top of him but held herself up.

"What you mean like this?" She asked as she lowered herself slowly until her and Ash's lips where locked in a kiss.

"Yeah just like that" Ash said when she let go.

May said to Ash sternly but friendly, "Right come on you get up, go and have your shower and get dressed" chucking him his clothes. Ash did as he was told and May was waiting for him to get out so they could go down for breakfast.

During breakfast, "May I had a thought last night" Ash said between mouthfuls.

May asked, "Really what was that?"

Ash replied "I'll tell you when we are alone without the Pokémon."

May said with wonder in her voice "Oh right ok"

"_I wonder what he's thinking of doing,"_ She thought to herself.

Once they had finished breakfast they went back up to the room and just as they were about to go in they saw Brock and Mrs. Ketchum coming out of theirs.

"So what are you two lovebirds going to do now?" Brock asked Ash and May who were holding hands. Together Ash and May replied "We shall be going to Hoenn"

May continued the sentence on her own "To tell my parents the news."

Brock replied, "Right ok I'll take Mrs. Ketchum back home to pallet town then go and work in the Pewter city Pokémon center."

So Ash and May went back into their room to sort it out before they left. They went downstairs to the lobby to check out. They checked out and said goodbye to Brock and Mrs. Ketchum and left to go on their own journey together.

23


	2. Chapter 2

First Journey

They left the hotel and the Indigo Plateau behind and headed off towards Viridian city. Ash and May walked side by side holding hands with Pikachu on Ash's left shoulder and Eevee on May's right so she can then be close to Pikachu. They soon arrived in Viridian city but they didn't stay there long as they walked up through the city to Viridian forest and towards Pewter city. "Ash when can we stop for lunch? I'm hungry" May moaned as she was getting hungry. Just then Ash's stomach growled and he stated simply, "Now" So the two of the stopped in the forest and began to eat the sandwiches Brock and Delia had made for them.

With lunch eaten Eevee had returned to her Poké ball and they soon arrived in Pewter city but continued on to Mount moon. By the time they reached mount moon it was getting dark so they found a clearing and began to set up camp. Ash began by putting the tents up while May began making a fire for them to cook on and to keep warm by. May had soon set the fire up and sat on a nearby log. As Ash grabbed a pan to get some water with Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and bounded into May's lap, curled up and fell asleep.

"Looks like he's going to stay with you May" Ash stated.

"Yep ah well he's sleeping now" May laughed.

"Ok I'm off to get the water be back soon" Ash said as he left while May was still petting him.

Ash was soon on his way back from the stream Ash saw a giant mechanical hand fly from team rocket's balloon and grab Pikachu right out of May's lap. Out of shock May couldn't react. Ash on the other hand placed the pan on the ground managing not to spill any and then ran after team rocket and tried to jump up onto the mechanical hand but peaked just short of it and fell to the ground.

Ash cooked dinner managing to hold his tears back. He also managed to hold back the tears as they ate dinner and while they were cleaning up.

Sitting by the fire with no Pikachu seemed strange to Ash as Pikachu was always curled up next to him but tonight he wasn't there but he kept looking down. Noticing this May couldn't help but feel it was her fault and said, "Ash I'm sorry I should have done something"

"May it wasn't your fault you were in shock I should have been quicker" Ash said and with that the tears which he had managed to hold back for most of the night came flying out like waterfalls. May pulled Ash into a hug as she tried to comfort him. Trying to comfort him she said, "Pikachu will be fine, we'll find him don't worry, we'll find him"

"Thanks May, I needed that" Ash said pulling away from the hug.

A while later the fire burnt itself out and the two of them went to bed. After about an hour Ash woke to find he was in a forest but he wasn't alone, May, Pikachu and Drew were there. May and Drew where holding hands and Pikachu was on May's shoulder the three of them started walking away from Ash.

Before turning around May stated, "Ash you are worthless, you couldn't even save Pikachu from team rocket so how are you going to defend me from anyone."

Ash tried to go after them but for some reason the closer he got they seemed to always be a big distance ahead of him. Ash stopped and called out, "No please don't go please don't leave me"

Outside of his nightmare Ash was getting restless tossing and turning every which way. Ash was also calling out, "No please don't go, please don't leave me".

Woken up by the sounds of Ash's calling, May sighed to herself understandingly, "Oh Ash" Knowing she couldn't let him suffer from this nightmare she crawled out her tent and went into his to wake him up.

When she arrived May tried to shake Ash awake but it didn't work. She then tried to softly call his name but that didn't work either, so she moved to her final resort and she kissed him. Ash woke up instantly as he was feeling something on his lips but nothing was happening in the dream for this to happen.

Before Ash had time to say anything May swiftly said, "Ash you had a nightmare"

"Oh so you're not leaving me for Drew" Ash asked.

"No I would never do that why do you ask anyway"

"Well in my nightmare you were holding hands with Drew with Pikachu on your shoulder and you started walking away from me after you said I was worthless due to the fact I couldn't save Pikachu from team rocket." Ash explained as he began crying again.

Once again May pulled Ash into a hug and comforted him again saying, "Ash you should know Pikachu would never leave you especially after everything you have been through together as for me I love you"

Ash sat up and yawned. May saw him yawn and ordered, "Right back to bed you" With Ash sleeping once again May got her sleeping bag from her tent and brought it into Ash's tent and slept by his side in case he had another nightmare but the rest of the night was peaceful.

Ash awoke next morning by the smell of food hitting his nostrils. Ash sat up got dressed and went outside to see May cooking breakfast. "Morning Ash" she smiled when she saw him.

"Morning May" Ash greeted back but still not with his 100% happy voice.

Once they had eaten what May had cooked and packed up they set off in the direction in which the balloon took off in.

It didn't take long for them to find the hideout as Team rocket noticed them, grabbed and tied them up and put them either end of a room in the hideout with Pikachu in a cage in the middle of the room. Once team rocket had left the room and were on the phone May put her plan into action, she released Eevee and got Eevee to chew through the ropes that her arms were tied up in. Once Eevee had done so May untied her legs, returned Eevee and quietly got up. Once she was up she headed over to Ash quickly kissed him and then untied him. Ash whispered to May, "Wait by the door" Which she did. Ash then crept over to Pikachu's cage and said, "Let's get you out of there" And opened the cage. Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder and they met May over by the door and they left.

They began to walk down the hill as it started to get dark luckily up ahead in front of them was a cave. Ash began to find fire wood while May began to set the sleeping bags. As Ash was making his way back to the cave Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran off deep into the cave. As she saw this May called out to him, "Don't go too far Pikachu"

"He'll be fine May he can look after himself" Ash said calmly. Ash also took the chance of telling May his idea for getting Pikachu and Eevee together, "Well my idea May is to slowly get them together by having them travelling side by side and go from there as it will also strengthen our bond"

Soon Pikachu came running back to the humans and Cried out, "Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pi Pika"

"Ok buddy slow down and lead the way" Ash said calmly as he followed Pikachu further into the cave. As they reached what Pikachu had found Ash gasped he then ran back to get May and pack up their bits.

"May quickly come and check this out" Ash cried as he got close to her. May got up and quickly followed Ash further into the cave as they reached the object again May gasped, "Wow a hot spring"

"So May how about we go grab our stuff and bring it down here by the hot spring" Ash suggested.

"Yeah I like that idea Ash" May replied so the two of them ran up to where they had originally set up camp grabbed the sleeping bags and cooking gear and ran back down to the hot spring and where Pikachu was waiting for them. May began to cook dinner once fire had been lit. Pikachu had jumped into the hot spring and began to relax while Ash laid down next to where May was and fell asleep.

Half an Hour later Ash was woken up by May calling him. "Hey May what's up?" Ash asked.

"Dinners ready"

"Oh ok"

Ash sat up and May passed him a plate full of food. "Thanks May" Ash said as he took the plate of food and began to eat it.

Once they had eaten dinner and washed up Ash and Pikachu jumped into the hot Spring. May asked, "Ash, Pikachu could you turn round while I get changed and NO peeping"

Ash and Pikachu did as they were asked and turned around and neither of them looked until May said, "OK guys you can turn round again" a few minutes later. When they turned round May was in the hot spring along with Eevee. The four of them played and bathed in the hot spring for a while before May started to get tired so the four of them went to sleep.

During the night May woke up and was spooked by a howling noise that was coming from around them so she woke Ash up.

"Ash" She called until he woke up, once he was awake she asked, "Can I sleep with you as there's a howling noise in the cave"

"It's probably the wind"

"But it's cold too"

"Ok open up your sleeping bag"

So May did so. Ash also opened his out so Ash's sleeping bag was on the bottom then Ash and May laid on top of it with Pikachu and Eevee in between them and May's sleeping bag went over the top of them.

Next morning Ash woke up first so he started breakfast for the four of them. The smell soon made its way round the cave to May who woke up along with Pikachu and Eevee. May got up and sat next to Ash who at the moment in time was busy making sure the breakfast wasn't burnt. When Ash wasn't busy May grabbed hold of Ash's face and kissed him good morning. Once May had kissed him he plated up her breakfast sorted out Pikachu and Eevee's breakfast and then plated up the rest for himself and ate it himself. Once he, May, Pikachu and Eevee had eaten up he washed up put out the fire packed up and the four of them headed back down the hill and headed towards Cerulean city.

A few hours later they arrived in Cerulean city. When they got there they went to the Pokémon center where they rung Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash and May I was wondering when you would ring, How was the prom?" Professor Oak asked.

"It was great Professor" They excitedly informed together.

"Good I'm glad to hear it apparently according to your mother Ash something happened what was it?"

"May and I are in a relationship" Ash stated proudly.

"Nice, well done to both of you, both of you have certainly picked someone who will take care of you, now what can I do for you two?" Oak asked.

"Could you send us our Pokémon Professor" they asked.

"Of course who would you like?"

"Could you send me: Blaziken, Glaceon, Wortortle, Munchlax and Beautifly?" May asked and Professor Oak sent them through the transporter. Once they had arrived May thanked Professor Oak and Ash began his list, "Professor could you send me: Infernape, Sceptile, Corphish, Swellow and Snorlax?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak placed them all into the transporter and they all arrived. Ash thanked Professor and disconnected the call. The two of them then had lunch in the Pokémon center before head south towards Saffron city.

On the route to Saffron City May and Ash walked hand in hand as they had done since they left the ball. Pikachu was on Ash's left shoulder as always while Eevee stayed in her Poké ball.

"So Ash do you think we will have to camp out tonight?" May asked.

"No I don't think so May, babe as we should reach Saffron City by sundown" Ash replied.

The Sun soon began to set. "Oh no, it's getting dark" May exclaimed.

"Not to worry look there's Saffron city" Ash stated.

When they reached Saffron city Pokémon center it was dark. They walked up to nurse joy and asked for a room, Nurse Joy took them up to a room. The two pair dropped off their belongings, May brought Eevee out of her Poke ball and the two trainers headed down for dinner.

For dinner Ash ate Chicken, vegetables and potato while May had Chicken and rice, Pikachu had a bottle of ketchup and Eevee ate the Pokémon food that May set up for her.

"Hey Ash" May began

"Yeah"

"Can you remember the first time we stayed in a Pokémon center together just the two of us?" Upon hearing this and begin forgotten Pikachu stopped licking the top of the bottle of ketchup he had and stared across at May.

"You mean three of us May" Ash added, "Pikachu was there as well"

"Yeah sorry Pikachu" May apologized. Pikachu calmed down and began licking his ketchup bottle again.

"Yes of course I do, you were just beginning your Pokémon journey with your newly acquired Torchic only when you tried to battle an Azuril with it we ran into a Maril and Azumaril as well and the three of them used Water gun on Torchic so Pikachu and I had to jump in and scare them away by using Thunderbolt. We then rushed here so Torchic could be restored." Ash replied, "Plus when I tried to find out about the new Petalburg gym you pulled me away because you were 'starved'"

Both Ash and May laughed at the last bit of Ash's sentence.

"Don't forget we also had our first encounter with Team Magma that night too and I found out how clever Pikachu was" May added.

With dinner eaten and stomachs full Ash, May, Pikachu and Eevee all headed back upstairs to hopefully get some sleep before the last part of the long trip to Vermillion city.

Just as they were going to sleep there was a loud bang. The two trainers woke with a start.

"What was that?" May asked.

"I don't know better go have a look" Ash replied as he began to run out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

They both rushed downstairs and found Team rocket in there balloon sucking up all the Poké balls in the centers storage section.

"What now!" Ash called up to team rocket.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double, to protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples with in our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, Team rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth that's right, Wobbuffet, Mime, Mime, Mime." Team rocket stated as they went through their motto.

"Ash they have all of the Pokémon that are being treated in the Pokémon center" May exclaimed.

"And we are going to have Pikachu just to sweeten things off" Meowth said.0

Meowth turned the mighty sucking machine towards Pikachu and he was sucked off Ash's shoulder into the crate below team rockets balloon basket.

"You managed to steal Pikachu once but it's not happening again!" Ash cried up at team rocket then grabbing a Poké ball from his belt he called, "Go Infernape" A large ape like creature with a brownish-red colour body and tail, with sections of white fur on its chest, heard and legs with fire burning from its head, blue fingers and toes. It also had two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate along with swirls-patterned gold shoulder and knee pads and wrist bands.

"Infernape" He cried as he appeared I a flash of white light.

"GO Blaziken" May cried throwing a Poké ball. A Red bipedal Pokémon with beige feathers at the back of its head which extended down that surround its chest and abdomen. It had yellow markings like fire beginning at its feet rising to just below its knees. Its lower arms and claws were grey.

"Blaziken" he cried as he appeared in a flash of white light.

"Alright let's go Double flamethrower both of you" Ash and May called out.

Both Pokémon used their flamethrower attack and hit the bottom of the crate.

"Water Pokémon" Ash stated to May, "GO Corphish" throwing his poke ball. A small Orange Lobster like creature with six small thin legs and two large pincers at the front. The top half of its body was Orange while the underside of its body and its pincers were cream. On its head were saucer like eyes with dot like pupils. On the very top of its head it had three spikes. It also had a short lobster like tail.

"GO Wortortle" May cried throwing her poke ball. A bipedal, indigo blue creature two sharp teeth protruding for its upper jaw with three clawed fingers on each hand and three pointed toes on each foot. A very light blue, almost white, fur covering it's ears and tail. All of this was protruding from a Shell which had a pale yellow underside with a white trim separating it from the darker brown upper side. Its brown eyes glared at team rocket.

"Wortortle use Water gun" May cried.

As the attack hit the bottom of the crate the crate began to crack.

"Ash it's cracking" May stated.

"Right Sceptile leaf blade" Ash called to Sceptile. A Green Lizard like creature appeared it had two crests in its head which was connected to the body by a long neck. Its yellow eyes were semi-circular in shape. It had a red lower jaw and a red belt like band across its waist. There was also a thin stripe across its chest in a v like shape at bottom of its neck. Along its back where six seeds. It had a palm tree like tail. Near its wrists were two leaves which stuck out. On its hand it had three sharp claws which would allow it to climb. Sceptile jumped and his two leaves that are on the end of his arms grew and curved round, they also glowed a very light green as Sceptile charged up his attack.

Sceptile hit the crack and it cracked even more.

"Time to finish this from the inside, Buddy use Iron tail" Ash called out.

"CHUU Pika" Pikachu cried as he used an iron tail but it did nothing.

"Ok fine, Sceptile throw Corphish"

"Cor" Corphish cried with shock.

"But Ash you know Corphish doesn't like flying." May said as she tried to stop him but it was too late.

"COrphiiiishhh" Corphish cried as he was sent hurtling through the air claw and legs waving like crazy.

"Corphish use crab hammer on the crate" Ash cried.

As Corphish got close to the crate he struck it with cab hammer and was sent flying down towards the ground the other side crying, "Corphish"

Ash returned Corphish just in time as he was about to hit the floor.

The crack on the bottom of the crate opened up and the crate snapped, all the Poké balls fell to the floor and Pikachu was able to jump into Ash's arms.

"Why does nothing ever go our way?" James cried as he watched their haul fall to the floor.

"Because of the Twerps always mess thing up" Jessie stated, "Go Seviper" A serpentine like creature that was mostly black, but had several markings on its body. It had yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, and various purple scar-like marks. It had elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape.

"GO Carnivine" James cried. A creature that looked like a Venus Fly trap, with circular eyes and small pupils. It had red and green vines attached to the end of its yellow and green-spotted stem. It had leaves for arms, and appeared to have three leafy fingers, and as usual Carnivine bit James on the head. James managed to get Carnivine off and was ready to battle.

"Ok Infernape use Flare blitz on Carnivine" Ash cried. Infernape launched his attack and struck dead on Carnivine was unable to battle.

"Wortortle use Bubble and Blaziken use Fire Spin on Seviper" May cried.

"Seviper counter it with Haze" Jessie cried.

"Now use Poison tail of Wortortle, Seviper" Jessie cried.

"Wortortle dodge and use Aqua tail" May cried. Wortortle jumped left and powered up Aqua tail and launched it at Seviper. Seviper was hit but not taken out.

"Follow up with Blaze kick Blaziken" May cried.

Blaziken jumped and as he fell blaze kick activated smashing straight in to Seviper, Seviper was unable to battle.

"I think somebody needs a bath" May teased.

"Don't look at me" Ash retorted.

"I meant them not you" May laughed.

"Oh right, ok, Go Corphish"

"Cor" Corphish said looking around to make sure he was on the floor. Once he found he was he let out a big sigh of relief.

"Alright Corphish Bubble beam" Ash cried.

"Wortortle use Aqua tail" May cried.

Both Pokémon launched their attacks and hit team rocket. They were now soaked.

"Hey what do you think you're trying to do to my hair?" Jessie screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry let me fix that by drying it for you, Blaziken Flamethrower" May said.

Team rocket were now as dry as a bone.

"Are you trying to give me split ends?!" Jessie screamed.

"OH I'm sorry allow me to fix that, Wortortle aqua tail"

Team rocket were soaked again.

Dripping wet James cried, "Make up your mind!"

Before it went any further Ash stepped in, "May I think that's enough, buddy quick attack followed up by Iron tail"

Pikachu ran forward using quick attack and then launched Team rocket into the air with Iron tail.

"Now time to finish this Thunderbolt"

"Pika Chuuu" Pikachu cried as he launched an almighty thunderbolt.

Time rocket were thrown further away and blasted off shouting, "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!"

With the battle over Ash and May went back off up to bed and slept for the rest of the night.

Early next morning Ash and May woke up and had breakfast in the canteen. With breakfast eaten they thanked Nurse Joy and head south towards Vermillion city to catch the ferry to Littleroot town.

When they arrived in Vermillion city they headed to the Pokémon center to have everyone rested from the night before. With the Pokémon healed and restored they headed off towards the port. As they arrived at the port Ash and May headed to buy their ferry tickets.

"Good Morning and how can I help you?" the ticket sales woman asked.

"One ticket to Hoenn please?" Ash asked.

"Certainly" she said handing Ash his ticket.

May stepped up to the desk and asked, "One ticket to Hoenn please?" handing over what money she had.

"I'm sorry but this isn't enough for the ticket" the Sale woman stated.

"It's ok May take your money back I'll get it for you." Ash stated. As he handed over the amount the ticket cost.

"The boat leaves at noon" the sales woman stated.

"Ok and thank you" the two friends said.

As they walked down the dock towards the ferry May said, "Thanks Ash"

"No worries" he replied.

They got onto the boat and got to a cabin which they were given by the sales woman. The placed most of their belongings in it and then headed off towards the canteen on the boat to have lunch, while the boat left for Hoenn.

Once they got food and sat down May asked, "Ash how long do you think it will take to get to Hoenn?"

"At most two day's" he replied.

"Well if we have to days together on the boat we may as well make the most of it." She stated.

Ash just looked at May confused.

"I was thinking we can do some training" May explained.

"Well I was thinking on relaxing on the boat but then train when we hit Hoenn and then again on Sinnoh" Ash stated.

May looked disappointed and explained, "Well I want to train Eevee up a bit before we go to Sinnoh."

"Ok I'll tell you what let's relax today and train tomorrow, how does that sound?" Ash suggested giving in.

"Yay" May squealed with excitement.

"Right now we have had lunch let's go and relax by the pool and maybe go for a swim in the pool" Ash said getting up from the table.

The two of them headed back towards the cabin to get changed and then headed off the pool. Pikachu was still on Ash's shoulder while May had come out and joined them on May's shoulder.

Out by the pool May and sat in a chair beside the pool trying not to get too while Ash and Pikachu made a massive splash as they jumped into the pool. The splash that they made hit May and Eevee who cried out, "Ash!"

"Yes May sweetie"

"Did you have to make such a big splash when you hit the water babe?"

"Sorry but now your wet you may as well join us in the pool"

"Yeah I might as well as I'm in my bathing suit" May replied and jumped in landing right next to Ash covering him in the splash she made while Eevee jumped in and covered Pikachu with a splash of her own.

"Hey" Ash called soaking wet.

"That's me getting my own back" May said as she swam towards him, when she reached him she kissed him on the cheek.

Ash blushed and went under water to try and hide it from May but she saw it and grabbed his foot as he went down and his head resurfaced. He requested she let go of his foot which she did.

After a while of playing in the pool with the Pokémon they got out, dried off and headed back to the cabin to properly dry off and get dressed ready for dinner in the canteen.

May was ready but Ash hadn't got changed.

"What's up babe?" May asked.

"I'm going to have a shower you go on I'll meet you in the canteen." Ash said.

"Ok" May replied and left the room. Ash went and had his shower came back got dressed and headed to the canteen with Pikachu on his shoulder.

When he arrived in the canteen he looked around for May but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Over here Ash!" May called waving her arms franticly so he would see her. Ash suddenly looked in front of him and the sound of her voice and saw her waving her arms. He nodded so she would stop waving and headed towards her.

He set Pikachu down next to her and Eevee before heading off to get his food. Ash came back minutes later with a plate of chips, jelly filed doughnuts and an Oran berry flavored muffin.

"Well the chips and jelly filled doughnuts are obvious but who's the Oran berry flavored muffin for Ash?" May asked

"Pikachu of course, I'm not going to eat and let him starve" Ash stated.

"That's the Ash I know and love, always putting others and Pokémon before himself" she said to herself.

"Ash I was wondering do you think you could tell Eevee and I some stories of your travels?" May asked.

"Why yes of course babe, but which stories would you like to hear?" Ash replied.

May picked out some of his travels some she had heard before but she wanted to hear them again. As they sat there and on their way back to the cabin and as they were trying to sleep Ash and Pikachu told the stories, the last adventure was like a bedtime story.

Next day they woke up, got dressed and had breakfast and decided to do some training on deck. They reached the field and May sent Eevee out while Ash sent out Corphish.

"Corphish" Corphish cried as he appeared.

"Ok Corphish I know you won't like what I'm about to say but let's lighten the attacks as we don't want to harm Eevee do we."

"Corphish" stated raising one claw to salute Ash.

"Right let's start things off, Light bubble beam"

Corphish began the attack but it was much lighter than usual.

"Eevee counter that with Shadow ball" May cried.

Eevee launched he shadow ball right at the bubble beam and hit a direct hit causing a small explosion as they collided.

Team rocket who were hiding around the corner in crew member disguise watched Ash and May practice battle putting their plan together. "Right here is the plan we tell the twerps that they are only allowed one Pokémon on deck and tell him to give us Pikachu" Meowth explained. "Sounds like a plan" James replied. "Then we'll give it to the boss and get big promotions" Jessie exclaimed. With the plan finalized they then emerged.

James stated, "One Pokémon per trainer allowed on deck"

Jessie picked up, "So just pass us your Pikachu and we shall take care of it"

"We weren't told of this were we May" Ash asked while Pikachu sat on the floor facing the battlefield and Eevee. As May and Ash had a conversation about it team rocket grabbed for Pikachu by, his closest available area to them, his tail. As they grabbed his tail Pikachu let out a massive thunderbolt attack nearly hitting Ash but it made Team rockets costumes fly off.

May pointed and Ash turned round and then May ran up to Ash as they cried, "Team Rocket"

"Pikachu" Pikachu cried.

"Eevee return" May said holding Eevee's Poké ball. Then throwing another one she called, "Go Blaziken"

"Corphish let's do it"

"Go Seviper" Jessie cried throwing a Poké ball.

"Go Carnivine" James cried and as usual he got bit on the head. "OW not me the twerps" he cried as he got him off.

"Seviper use poison tail on Corphish" Jessie cried.

"Corphish block it with harden and then vice grip." Ash retorted.

"Blaziken use flamethrower."

"Carnivine use bullet seed to counter it."

As Seviper closed in on Corphish he raised his defense and then as Seviper's tail came round he grabbed in and didn't let go.

"Seviper get it off with Haze" Jessie cried.

Seviper used Haze and Corphish let go.

"Now Seviper Poison fang"

Seviper launched at Seviper with fangs glowing purple with poison only instead of hitting her original target because of the Haze she went straight into Ash's arm and bite it unleashing a powerful poison into it. Ash fell to the floor immediately. After seeing that Ash had fell and saw Seviper nearby May soon put it together and was fuming, "How dare you poison my boyfriend" she screamed at team rocket.

"Uh oh" James and Meowth gulped as they had seen May like this before and knew what the ending was going to be.

"Blaziken use Overheat on Carnivine and then Blaze kick on Seviper" May cried.

Launching the Overheat attack Carnivine didn't have any time to dodge and was unable to continue. Then with Carnivine out Blaziken jumped and smashed his blazing foot into Seviper's head knocking her out to.

Pikachu who was also fuming at team rocket for poisoning his trainer unleashed a massively powerful thunderbolt attack on them without being given an order from Ash or May which caused team rocket to blast off crying, "Looks like team rockets blasting off again."

With the battle over May returned Corphish and asked Blaziken to carry Ash to the cabin as he was too heavy for her to carry herself.

Once in the cabin Blaziken laid Ash down on his bed and was thanked by May and then returned to his Poké ball. Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside Ash hoping he would be ok while May knelt down beside Ash's bed and cried herself to sleep repeating, "Ash I'm so sorry"

Hours later Ash awoke and found Pikachu curled up beside him and May sleeping knelt on the floor. He thought it was rather uncomfortable and got out of bed and carefully picked her up and placed her in her own bed before tucking her in. he kissed her on the forehead before he went out for some air as he was feeling hot and sweaty.

Upon arriving outside he could see it was still light and found the air quite cooling and the sounds of the waves crashing rather relaxing but the fact the poison was still in his body sent a chill down his spine. He didn't have a clue as to what he could do but he knew one person who could so Ash decided to ring Brock who was still in Kanto.

Ash stood on the phone waiting for about five minutes before Brock picked up and sleepily greeted, "Hi Ash"

"Sorry if I woke you brock but I need your help" Ash stated.

"What's up?" Brock asked.

"Well…" Ash began and explained the whole thing to Brock on the phone, "So what can I do?" he finally asked.

"Well Ash what you need is a Pecha berry, I think for a human you should need about two for it to have any effect but I'm not sure if it will do anything much but I can only say that it will defiantly slow the poisons effect down." Brock explained.

"Thanks Brock" Ash said. Ash went back to the cabin and looked through his bag and found two Pecha berries and ate them. They tasted sweet.

May awoke to the sound of eating and asked, "Ash babe you up" May squealed with excitement and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. This woke Pikachu up who squealed with excitement too and ran and jumped into his arms as May had let go. Once everything had calmed down May asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well I am doing as Brock said and eating two Pecha berries to slow down the poison." He explained.

"OK" May said and went back to sleep.

Ash climbed back into bed and fell to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoenn together

Next morning May woke up early and looked at the time. 7:00am the clock read. She sighed to herself, "Well no point in getting Ash up now as the café doesn't open till 8:00 and he is probably still sleeping from yesterday's events, I think I'll go and see when we arrive in Hoenn." So May crept out of the cabin so she didn't wake Ash up and walked off down the walkway to try and find a member of the crew.

As she walked down the corridors she started to get bored. "I know what I'll do I'll bring Eevee out and have a chat with Eevee." May said to herself. May brought Eevee out of her poké ball.

"Vee" is all Eevee said as she blinked at the brightness of the light. May held her arm out and Eevee bounded up it onto May's right shoulder. May said to Eevee, "I have noticed that you get up with little grief on mornings that you have slept next to Pikachu."

"Vee" Eevee said as if to reply to May.

"It's because you like him isn't it?" May asked.

"Vee" Eevee replied nodding her head.

"Well Eevee you will have a helping hand with getting with Pikachu." May said. Eevee's eyes widened. "Well" May went on, "Ash has had a thought on getting you to together. And he said something about making our bond stronger by it but I don't know what he meant by that." Eevee looked at May with wonder in her eyes. "You want to know how Ash knows that you like Pikachu don't you?" May asked Eevee.

"Vee" Eevee said with slight annoyance in her voice nodding her head.

"Well Ash knows because before the prom when you were asleep on the sofa Ash asked me to go to the prom with him and I asked Ash if Pikachu could sleep with us and I had to tell him why." May explained. Eevee scowled at May as if to be annoyed, but Eevee knew May did it for the better and she couldn't stay mad at May for long as she loved her trainer too much. Just then May turned a corner and looked away from Eevee just in time as she nearly walked into a crew member.

"Sorry" May apologized to the crew member.

"It's ok" the crew member reassured and started to walk off.

"Excuse me" May called. The crew member turned around. "Could you tell me when we will reach Hoenn?" She asked.

"We should reach Hoenn later on this morning" the crew member told May

"Thank you for your help" May called back to the crew member.

"We better head back and start sorting out" May said as she looked at Eevee. Eevee nodded and agreed with May and they headed back.

When May and Eevee got they saw Ash and Pikachu still asleep. May whispered to Eevee, "I think it's about time lazybones got up don't you?" Eevee nodded. May walked over to the curtains and opened them wide.

Ash who was woke up by the bright light now entering the room sleepily asked, "May can you shut the curtains?"

"NO Ash I will not shut the curtains it's about time you got up and got ready for breakfast" May replied throwing Ash the clothes of his that were on the chair next to her. As May finished her sentence Ash's stomach growled .

"Well I guess that settles that" Ash said with a nervous laugh. May and Eevee looked at Ash confused.

"That settles what?" May asked

"It settles weather I get up or not" Ash replied.

Sighing May said to herself, "Same old Ash food comes first" "Eevee" She continued "could you get Pikachu up while I deal with Ash" May asked. Eevee did as she was asked and jumped onto Ash's bed and rubbed her face up against Pikachu's face. Pikachu woke up, yawned and stretched before finally rising and bounding up onto Ash's shoulder. Eevee bounded onto May's shoulder and they headed off for breakfast, with Ash and May holding hands.

With breakfast finished Ash, May and the two Pokémon headed back to the cabin to sort out their belongings for their arrival in Hoenn. While Ash and May sort out their belongings Pikachu and Eevee happily sit on Ash's bed and watch their trainers pack away. Ash said "It's alright for some, hey May"

"What do you mean Ash?" May asked confused by what Ash had just said. Ash pointed to Pikachu and Eevee who were just sat there. May realized what Ash meant and replied, "Yeah I see what you mean now."

"Never mind" Ash sighed as he finished packing, May finished packing not long after. The four of them headed out onto the deck and sat beside the pool watching the water Pokémon swim along beside the ship. May suddenly spoke out, "It's beautiful and peaceful out here today isn't it Ash. "

Ash replied "Yes May it is" he then looked down and saw Eevee curling up next to Pikachu. Pikachu accepted Eevee curling up next to him and curled up as well. Ash just smiled. Just then a voice came through on the loudspeaker, "We are arriving in little root town prepare for docking and departure we hope you had a nice trip." It warned.

When they arrived in little root town May rung home to say she was back in Hoenn and to say she was on her way home and Ash was with her. "May this is just a thought as we are in little root town shall we go and see professor Birch." Ash suggested.

"Yeah why not as it's only 9:00 Am and I said we would be back for lunch. So that gives us 3 hours to get there and it won't take that long to get there." May replied. So they headed off towards Professor Birch's lab.

When they arrived at Professor Birch's lab they found Professor Birch and Joshua his assistant struggling with the three young Hoenn starter Pokémon: Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. "Ah May, Ash it's nice to see you" Professor Birch called as he flew past them trying to catch Torchic.

"Professor would you like us to help you?" Ash and May asked together.

"Yes please" Professor Birch replied. As Ash and May caught Treecko and Torchic they found that Torchic was crying. May instantly started to stroke Torchic and it calmed down. All three Pokémon were returned and everything calmed down. "So what are you two doing back here?" Professor Birch asked as he started to catch his breath.

"We have come to tell my parents some news" May replied.

"Oh and what news might this be? " Professor Birch asked.

"We are in a relationship with each other" Ash and May answered together.

"Oh congratulations I am sure your parents will be thrilled May" Professor Birch said.

"Right we better get going now" Ash said interrupting the conversation.

"Yes you're quite right Ash it is a fair walk from here to Petalburg city" Professor Birch said.

"And thank you for all your help" Joshua added.

"That's alright" Ash and May called together and left. As they walked to Petalburg city Ash and May held hands with Pikachu on Ash's left shoulder and Eevee on Mays right shoulder. May was walking on the left side of Ash so the two Pokémon were close together. They walked the whole way in couple of hours.

When they reached Petalburg city Ash and May headed straight for May's house as it had just gone noon, the time May had said she would be home, they rushed in and took their shoes off when they saw Caroline walking towards them. "Hello you two what's the rush?" She asked.

"Sorry were late mum." May said as she and Ash panted to catch their breath from running the last little bit. Caroline laughed and said "May it's fine I have only just dished lunch up now come on in and eat." Caroline lead Ash and May into the kitchen where they meet up with Norman. "Hi dad" May greeted.

"Hello May" Norman replied, "Hello there Ash" he greeted as he saw Ash enter the room.

"Hello Norman how are you" Ash replied.

"I'm good thank you Ash." Norman answered.

"Now that's enough of the introduction conversation as now lunch is served." Caroline said as she brought plates over to the table. Everyone fell silent and ate lunch. After lunch was eaten Caroline said, "Max will be home tomorrow to try and earn his balance badge."

"Well he should do well after all his father is a gym leader" Ash said.

"Don't forget Ash he also travelled round with you so it's not all Dad" May said.

"Fair point." Ash said.

"May is right Ash, Max only really learnt how to look after Pokémon from me he learnt how to battle from you and you gave me a good fight every time you challenged me" Norman pointed out.

Caroline interrupted the conversation by asking, "May can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Mum" May said. So the two females left the room leaving Ash and Norman in the kitchen who started discussing about battle strategies.

"Mum what is it you want to talk to me about?" May asked.

"How did prom go?" Caroline asked.

"Great Mum" May answered.

"So what happened?" Caroline asked.

"Well on the way up Ash got knocked out by a flying boulder that could of hit me." May said

"Oh" Caroline interrupted.

"I managed to revive Ash by giving some pester berries, we had to share a room he was going to sleep on the floor but I made him share the bed along with me as he would have slept on a hard floor and that would not have been fair. During the weeks building up to the prom I found out I felt for Ash in a particular way, Ash asked me out during the prom." May continued

"Oh right what did you say?" Caroline asked.

"I said yes" May said excitedly as she indulged herself in the moment. Caroline got excited at this as well.

Meanwhile with Ash and Norman Ash asked, "Norman if May and Max start arguing while we are here could I have Pikachu lightly shock them?'

"Well Ash I don't see anything wrong with it as they will have to learn they can't keep arguing the way they do." Norman said, "So Ash how did the prom go?"

"Very well thank you" Ash answered.

"So did anything interesting happen?" Norman asked.

"Well now you have asked that question something interesting did happen" Ash said.

"What happened Ash?" Norman asked.

"Well I asked May out during the prom." Ash said.

"Oh right what did she say?" Norman asked.

"She said yes" Ash said as he memorized the way she said yes to him.

"Ash most fathers would start giving you a load of rules and everything but I'm just going to keep calm and let it flow as I know you will take good care of her." Norman said calmly.

Back with May and Caroline, Caroline asked, "May could you call Ash in her as I would like to go and talk to your father alone?"

"Ok Mum besides I want to talk to Ash anyway" May said and she walked to the doorway and called

"Ash sweetie could you come in her a moment?"

"Ok May coming" Ash called, then turned to Norman and said, "Please excuse me?"

"It's fine Ash" Norman said as Ash and Pikachu left. As Ash entered the living room May ran up to him and locked her lips to his in a kiss. Caroline chuckled to herself as she saw this and then walked off into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she said, "Norman dear do you know Ash and May are in a relationship together?"

"Yes I did Ash just told me." Norman replied.

"Oh ok it just that May just told me and I have seen proof that they are as when Ash walked into the living room just now May ran up to him and locked her lips to his in a kiss just like how we used to." Caroline remembered.

Caroline and Norman went back into the living room to talk to Ash and May. They all sat down on the sofas and Caroline asked, "So Ash what are you and May going to do when you leave here?"

Ash replied "I don't know, do you May?"

May replied to Ash, "No Ash I don't"

Caroline got up and left to go into the kitchen to cook dinner. "Ash, May come on lets go to the green house and feed the Pokémon" Norman said as he got up and the three of them left.

With the Pokémon fed Ash, May and Norman headed back towards the house and as they were walking into the kitchen Ash's stomach growled. They all sat down and had dinner. Once dinner was eaten Norman said, "So Ash we are now going to have to find somewhere for you to sleep."

"Dad, Ash could sleep on the floor of my room" May suggested.

"I don't think so May it's a little early for that sort of movement" Norman calmly said.

"I could sleep on the sofa" Ash said.

"No Ash we have got a spare room haven't we dear we can sort that out so you can have a comfortable bed instead of a horrible sofa to sleep on" Caroline quickly said.

"Ok that settles that we shall go and sort out the spare room" Norman said.

Norman and Caroline left the kitchen to go and sort out the spare room.

Ash and May downstairs talking about what they are going to do next. "So May where do you want to go next?" Ash asked.

"Ash I don't know I would like to keep entering contests." May replied.

"Right well you have done Hoenn, Johto, Kanto. So the only one left is Sinnoh " Ash said.

"But you have already been to Sinnoh" May protested.

"But I didn't win the league besides it would be nice to do training there again and face the gym leaders again" Ash said.

"Ok we'll go to the Sinnoh region then" May said excitedly.

Norman and Caroline come back down, "The room is ready for you Ash" they said.

"Ok thanks" Ash said.

"Mum, Dad we have decided what we are going to do when we leave here." May exclaimed excitedly.

"Really what is it?" they asked inquisitively"

"We are going to go to the Sinnoh region" May said.

"Really well I guess you haven't been there before but Ash didn't you do that league before?"

"Yeah but it would be great to do it again." Ash said.

"Very well Ash enjoy yourself while on your trip but also enjoy yourself while you are here" Norman said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and thank you for sorting out that room just for me, I'm going to go to bed" Ash said as he left and headed for the stairs.

Norman and Caroline looked very confused but said nothing. It was only 8:00 pm and Ash was already going to bed. May saw her confused parents and said, "On our way here Ash was hit by a poison fang and was poisoned by it, but he ate some Pecha berries which has slowed the poison down. Now if you don't mind I am going to go and say good night to Ash" and with that she walked off. When she got to the spare room she saw that Ash was already in bed but not asleep but he looked worse than before. May ran into the room and started asking him questions like, "Sweetie are you ok ?"

Ash replied, "May I'm fine I'm just warm."

"Oh sorry about the over the top reaction Ash you just looked worse than what you did on the boat."

"It's alright May you are just concerned." Ash said and smiled at the girl who was over reacting trying to calm her down.

"Good night Ash sweet dreams sweetie" May said as she kissed him on the top of the head and left the room allowing him to sleep. When May got downstairs she saw her mum and dad talking about something and when they saw May they included her into the conversation.

"May I reckon we should have nurse joy come over and check Ash over" Norman said.

"Alright dad I would rather be safe than sorry as I don't want to lose Ash" May replied.

"Ok that's settled then we just thought we would let you know what we were doing so if need be you can calm Ash down." Caroline said.

Norman rang the Pokémon center and when nurse joy picked up Norman arranged with nurse joy that she would come over first thing and check Ash over. With that sorted everyone else went to bed.

Later that night Ash awoke to find himself in Pikachu's body at the end of a large bed. He could make out his body but couldn't quite make out who the other person next to him was. He also noticed Eevee next to him but then he heard someone getting restless and so he decided to go and find out where it was coming from. He jumped off the bed into a large corridor and made his way down it into a room where the noise was coming from and he found a cot with a smile child in it who was getting restless, still a little confused he decided to jump into the cot and try to find out who the child was but as he jumped down the child grabbed hold of him and calmed down while hugging him. The child was warm and so he decided instead of upsetting the child by trying to move away he stayed there and curled up into the child's warm body. A few moments later he could hear a soft voice that the thought sounded like May's saying, "Oh hey Pikachu it seems like you beat me to it I was just coming in to calm him down" bending down and kissing the child on the head she left the room and said, "Good night Pikachu"

Next morning Norman, Caroline and May were downstairs when Pikachu bounded down the stairs and straight into May's arms. "Oh morning Pikachu" she said scratching him between the ears.

"Is Ash still asleep?" May asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"Shall we go get him up?" May asked.

"May leave him alone if he's asleep let him sleep" Caroline said trying to resist in Ash's favor, but it was too late May, Eevee and Pikachu and already gone upstairs.

As May entered the room Pikachu jumped in front of her. "Oh you want to do the honors Pikachu?" May asked.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded and then jumped onto the bed and slipped into Ash's arms. Ash responded to this by holding onto him harder. Pikachu then let out a thunder shock attack.

"Argh" Ash cried with shock. Once Ash had got out of bed he got changed and went down stairs to join the rest of them.

"Morning Ash did you sleep well?" Caroline asked the boy.

"Yes thank you I just had a shocking wakeup call" Ash replied at which everyone laughed. Then everyone had breakfast just as Ash had finished there was a knock at the door and Norman got up to answer it as he knew who it was.

"Hello nurse joy" Ash heard Norman say from the hallway.

"Where is he?" Nurse joy asked.

"_Oh boy now what?"_ Ash asked himself

When Nurse Joy and Norman came into the kitchen, Nurse joy said, "Hi Ash I have come over to check you over from your poisoning incident on your way here."

"Ok Nurse Joy shall we go upstairs to deal with it." Ash said and then left with Nurse joy and Pikachu right behind him.

While Nurse Joy and Ash were upstairs Max arrived to challenge his father to receive his balance badge. When he found Nurse Joy's shoes inside he asked, "Mum why is Nurse Joy here?"

"Nurse Joy is here to check Ash over" May quickly said.

"Alright Ash is here that means I will be able to get that battle he promised me" Max said excitedly.

"Max, Ash won't be able to battle you for now" May said softly. Max's mood soon changed from excited to confused and he asked, "Why May?"

"On our way here from the kanto region we ran into team rocket who poisoned him from a poison fang attack." May explained.

Meanwhile Nurse Joy gave Ash an antidote for the poison, "Right eating those two Pecha berries was a very good though Ash but this antidote will finish up and you must take it twice a day for a week to 10 days unless the bottle is empty before." She said.

"Ok Nurse Joy" Ash said.

Then Nurse Joy left and went down stairs. When she got down stairs she turned to Norman, Caroline, May and Max. "I have given him some antidote which he must take twice a day for a week to 10 days"

"Right ok Nurse Joy thank you" Norman said.

"I'll make sure he does" May said. With that Nurse Joy left.

"May is there something you need to tell your brother?" Caroline asked.

May looked confused at her mother then it hit her, "Oh yeah" she said, "Max, Ash and I are together"

"No, really, well I always thought you liked him" Max said

"Don't start" May snapped.

"May don't start what?" Ash asked rather confused as he appeared behind her.

"Oh nothing Ash now have you taken your medicine yet?" May asked.

"No not yet." Ash answered. _"Have I taken my medicine yet, no f course I haven't I just got downstairs" _Ash's mind grumbled to itself.

"Well go and take it." May ordered and so Ash did.

"Well it's nice to know that May's looking after Ash" Norman said quietly to Caroline after seeing the whole thing.

"Yes it is, isn't it dear" Caroline replied, "Reminds me of when we were younger."

Ash returned from the kitchen to stand next to May while she was talking to Max about his journey.

"So Max how about that battle of ours that we promised each other?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"But May said that you can't battle" Max said while May was constantly looking at him with her intimidating glare.

"May did you really say that?" Ash asked her.

"Yes Ash I did only to look after you as I don't think you should have adrenaline rushing round your body along with poison it could make you worse."

"May I'll be fine it will only be a little 1-1 battle" Ash insisted.

"Oh alright then" May said giving in.

In the battle room of the Gym Ash and Max stood either side of the field ready and raring to go.

"Call out you Pokémon" Norman called as he was going to referee the battle.

"Go Grovyle" Max called out. A bipedal creature similar in appearance to a theropod dinosaur. It had primarily green with a red underside. There was a belt-like green stripe across its belly. It's hands had two clawed fingers, and powerful legs with bird-like feet. It had three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance.

"Ok so Max has gone with Grovyle" Ash said quietly to himself, "Fine Go Infernape" Ash called out.

"Ok so Ash vs. Max" May said, "This should be a good battle"

"OK Max you call first move" Ash said to begin the battle.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Max asked.

"Yeah I insist" Ash insisted.

"OK then Grovyle use quick attack to get in close and then use pound" Max commanded.

"Infernape wait for Grovyle to get in close" Ash called.

Grovyle got closer and just as Grovyle got close enough to reach Ash called, "Infernape Mach punch"

Infernape's right hand started to glow white and he launched at his opponent and struck his straight in the stomach. Grovyle was sent flying across the battlefield.

"Come on Grovyle get up" Max called.

"Infernape Flamethrower" Ash called.

Just as Grovyle had made his way to his feet the Flamethrower hit him head on. Grovyle stood and took the attack but was greatly weakened by it.

"Ok Grovyle let's try Leaf blade as you're quick." Max said.

"When it gets close grab it and once use scratch" Ash called.

Once again Grovyle came in close and tried one leaf blade but Infernape caught it and used his own scratch attack but what Infernape and Ash had forgot was the second Leaf blade that was to follow. The second leaf blade hit its mark and Infernape let go of Grovyle. Grovyle jumped back towards his trainers half.

"So Ash what did you think of that?" Max asked confidently.

"Well so far I would say those badges are worthy of your possession Max but it may seem that Infernape and I are a bit stronger, but for your first region you are doing well."

"Thanks Ash, ok enough chit chat, Grovyle use bullet seed"

"Counter it flame thrower"

Both attacks clashed with a small explosion and out of the smoke, to Max and Grovyle's surprise, appeared Infernape using Flare blitz which smashed right into Grovyle making him unable to continue.

"Grovyle is unable to continue which make Ash and Infernape the winners" Norman called.

Meeting in the center of the field Ash and Max shook hands before Max left to go to the Pokémon center to have Grovyle healed before he took on his father.

"Well that was a good battle Max and Grovyle nearly had us at one point" Ash stated to Caroline, May and Norman.

It was lunch time by the time Max got back home and met everyone in the kitchen as they all sat down to eat.

"Dad, can I train for a little while before I face you?" Max asked during lunch.

"Yes of course you can even use the battle field if you would like" Norman replied.

"Ash can I train with you before I take on dad?" Max then asked Ash.

"Yes of course" Ash replied smiling at Max.

May just smiled at how calm and unfazed Ash was while the poison and antidote reacting against each other inside him.

As the five of them walked off towards the Lounge May asked Ash, "Ash, honey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just fine babe, why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering with both the poison and the antidote inside you"

"Well when I first took it, it did hurt as it started to react but now I'm fine, I expect it'll hurt later when I take it."

"Well you know I'm here for you"

"Yeah so what shall we do now?"

"I have an idea but I need to ask dad something first."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit then"

May ran off to Norman to ask the question while Max went and relaxed in his room from all the walking he had done whilst going around Hoenn.

May soon returned and grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him off to the green house.

"So May why are we here?" Ash asked.

"Well we can relax, just the two of us" May replied.

Ash laid down on the grassy floor of the green house and then dozed off.

When he woke found May looking down smiling at him. Out of the blue she asked, "Ash, can you finish a children's rhyme for me?"

"I'll try how does it go?"

"Miss me, miss me now you gotta" May began

Ash knew the answer but acted as if he was thinking before finishing, "Kiss me"

"I'd love to" May said and then leaned down and kissed Ash. Once she broke from him Ash thought,_ "If I'd of known she would have done that I would have said it sooner"_

Later Ash was sat in the lounge on his own when Max came in and asked, "Ash can we go and do some training now?"

"Yeah let's go" Ash said and got up and followed Max to the battle field.

May saw Ash and Max heading for the battle field and asked, "Max are you and Ash going to train?"

"Yeah"

"Well Ash just take it easy ok"

"Ok May"

Arriving in on the battlefield Ash asked, "Ok Max who do you plan on using? So we can train them up"

"Well I plan on using my Electrike against dad's Slakoth and then Grovyle against dad's Vigoroth for speed and then my Hariyama against dad's Slaking for power." Max explained.

"Oh so shall we start with Electrike" Ash asked.

"Yeah ok" Max said and then called out Electrike. Electrike appeared in a flash of light. Electrike was a green dog like creature with yellow lightning bolt markings along the sides of its head. When its mouth is open Ash could see four fangs two on the top and two on the bottom.

"So what moves does Electrike know Max?" Ash asked.

"Well Electrike knows, quick attack, Spark, Thunderbolt even though it's not very good at it and howl." Max stated.

"How is Electrike at all the other moves Max?"

"Great it's just thunderbolt"

"Hmm show me"

"Ok Electrike let's try thunderbolt again" Max said.

Electrike charged up making all the fur on its body stand on end and then released the blue beam of electricity from its body but the beam didn't go very far. Electrike's face went from a determined smile to a failing sulk.

"hey come Electrike we'll get it Ash will help us" Max comforted kneeling down to cheer it up scratching it on top of it's head. Electrikes cheered up instantly

Ash pondered for a while and then came up with a theory.

"Max it seems to me Electrike has the technique but doesn't have the power yet" Ash said, "let's try this Pikachu use one of your thunderbolts on Electrike"

Pikachu did as he was requested and shot a beam of yellow electricity at Electrike; Electrike felt it but wasn't fazed by it as he could feel his power levels going up.

"Ok Max try again" Ash said.

"Ok Electrike try thunderbolt again" Max called.

Once again Electrike charged up making all the fur on its body stand on end and then released the blue beam of electricity from its body but this time the beam flew through the air and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Now that's the power you want we just need to work on control and accuracy of it." Ash exclaimed getting rather excited as he usually did.

"But Ash what if Electrike can't use it again with the same power?" Max questioned.

Now calm after the question Ash thought.

"The only way to find out is by trying tomorrow without Pikachu charging Electrike up." Ash replied trying to cheer Max up.

"Oh ok"

"But for now let's just try and work on the accuracy and control of the thunderbolt."

"OK, Electrike Thunderbolt."

Electrike used thunderbolt this time it went out of control hitting May as she walked into the room.

"Max your gunna pay for that" May screamed and ran towards Max, Ash placed his arm in front of May grabbing her as she ran into his arm.

"Oi May come on it wasn't Max's fault you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Ash stated trying to calm May down.

"But Ash my hair is ruined"

"No it's not; you will always look beautiful to me"

"Aw thank you Ash" May cooed and then left the room to try and sort out her hair.

"Ok so we know the power is still there at the moment, I reckon Electrike just needs a target which I'll be" Ash said and ran off to the other side tot the room. Reaching the other side of the room Ash called out, "Ok Max have Electrike use Thunderbolt on me"

"Are you sure about this Ash" Max called over.

"Trust me Max besides from all of Pikachu's attacks I won't really feel a thing"

"Ok Electrike use Thunderbolt on Ash" Max cried.

Electrike charged up and unleashed the electrical attack which hit Ash dead on.

As the attack stopped Ash cried, "Max that was great, just need to shake it off now"

Ash shook the residue static electricity off and called, "Max let's try that again"

So they did and once again Electrike hit its mark.

"Ok I think twice should be enough" Ash said after he shook off the last attack.

"Yeah I'd say so to Ash especially with Poison and Antidote running through your body with all these attacks it could make it worse."

"Right ok how about a battle"

Norman came in, "Boy's I'm sorry but that battle will have to wait dinner's ready"

"Ok Norman, Max let's battle after we eat besides we can't battle on an empty stomach"

"No I guess you're right let's go"

Ash and Max followed Norman into the Kitchen where they found Caroline at the table with May who had now finished sorting out her hair.

"Hey May" Ash called as he sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Ash how was your training session with Max and Electrike?" May asked.

"Great, Electrike seems to be in good shape" Ash replied. They had dinner, for dinner they had meatballs and pasta.

With dinner finished Ash and Max headed back to the battle room, for the battle they were about to start before dinner.

"Ok Max let's do that battle with Electrike" Ash called as they took their places on the field.

"Yeah ok"

Norman, May and Caroline entered. Norman walked to the middle of the field while May and Caroline went and sat on the benches.

"This will be a one on one practice match between Max of Petalburg city and Ash of Pallet town." Norman called.

"Go Electrike" Max called throwing a Poké ball.

"Ok now who should I use, the problem is all my Pokémon are so powerful" Ash whispered to himself.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu called out.

"You wanna go for it?" Ash asked the electric type.

Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, Go Pikachu" Ash called pointing to the field and Pikachu bounded onto his half of the field.

"Pikachu" Pikachu called as he entered his half of the field and faced off against Electrike.

"Let the battle begin" Norman cried.

"Ok Electrike Quick attack" Max called.

With a stream off white light Electrike took off heading towards Pikachu.

As Electrike neared Ash cried, "Pikachu dodge it"

Pikachu jumped right and Electrike's attack narrowly missed the mouse. Electrike stopped and looked around trying to figure out what just happened.

"Pikachu now use Iron tail while it's trying to figure out what happened" Ash called.

Pikachu charged up the attack and his tail was now glowing a metallic white.

"Chu, Pika" Pikachu cried as he flipped and slammed his tail, which was still glowing a metallic white, straight into Electrike's back.

Electrike whined in pain and jumped back to its half of the field.

"Ok Electrike let's go use Thunderbolt" Max cried.

"Elec, Trike" Electrike cried as it unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt which was flying straight for Pikachu.

Pikachu stood still and allowed the thunderbolt to hit him. All except Ash were surprised at this action.

"Max you call that a thunderbolt" Ash called over the field, "Buddy let's show them a real thunderbolt, Hit it"

"Pika Chuuu" Pikachu cried as he launched his electrical attack of yellow electricity.

"Electrike dodge it" Max called but it was too late the bolt of electricity hit Electrike and knocked it out.

"Electrike is unable to battle Pikachu wins" Norman called.

"Electrike" Max called. Max then returned it and ran off to the Pokémon center.

"Ash you didn't need to go so hard" May snapped.

Ash looked around shocked at what he had just heard.

"May there is no need to be like that, I expect Max is fine besides he was beaten by Ash before" Caroline stated in Ash's defense.

Max soon returned with both Grovyle and Electrike with their energy restored and in top form. When he entered the lounge he found May moaning at Ash for being so hard on Max but Max soon Stated, "May it's ok I expected to lose to Ash and besides there was no way Electrike would have beaten Pikachu" then turning to Ash said, "Ash thanks for the training and the battle I think I'm ready to take Dad on tomorrow"

Norman and Caroline soon entered the lounge and sat opposite May, Ash and Max. Max spoke first, "Dad would it be ok for us to have my gym battle tomorrow"

"Of course Max I said I would and I will" Norman replied.

"Right now that's settled May will you apologize to Ash for being harsh on him" Caroline asked.

"Ash, babe I'm sorry" May apologized.

"It's alright" Ash replied and gave May a kiss, "But right now I'm going to go to bed as I am tired"

Ash took the antidote then went upstairs to the spare room and went to sleep.

May wondered if Ash was alright after taking his medicine and went up to check on him. She soon returned back downstairs relived that he was fine.

Next morning Ash awoke and went downstairs to find he was the first one up, he decided to take his medicine before he was ordered to by May and then went into the room with the battle field marked out on the floor. Ash thought it would be the perfect time to train as no one would disturb him.

"Alright guys come on out" Ash said throwing five Poké balls.

Infernape, Sceptile, Corphish, Swellow and Snorlax appeared in a flash of white light and Pikachu jumped down to join them.

"Ok guys how about a bit of training?" Ash asked.

All the Pokémon quietly cried with excitement.

Eevee awoken by all the noise downstairs left her trainer and headed down to see what all the noise was. When she got to where the noise was coming from she was surprised to see Ash and Pikachu up so early. Eevee ran into the room and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and began rubbing her cheek against his in affection. Ash looked at what was rubbing against him and tickling his cheek. When he found it was Eevee he said, "Oh good morning you" And scratched under her chin. Eevee cooed at his touch and then an idea hit square in the face.

"Hey Pikachu come here a moment buddy" Ash asked.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and coked his head to one side with a confused look on his face.

"Why don't you spend some time with Eevee" Ash suggested.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded. Eevee then jumped down and Pikachu and Eevee began playing together.

A little while later May came downstairs and saw Ash training with his Pokémon ready for the Sinnoh league as he was going to re-enter it.

"Ash, hun have you taken your medicine?" May asked.

"Yeah don't worry about that" Ash replied.

May walked into the room and sat on the bench. She soon saw Pikachu and Eevee playing together.

"Aw that's so sweet, how did you do it Ash?" May asked while still watching Pikachu and Eevee.

"Well it was easy really I just asked Pikachu to play with Eevee." Ash explained.

"Right come on you I'm treating you to breakfast" May said as she left the room. Ash recalled all of his Pokémon while Pikachu and Eevee jumped up onto his shoulders.

Arriving in the kitchen where May was cooking breakfast for him and herself Ash set up the bowls of Pokémon food for Pikachu and Eevee.

"Breakfast will be soon Ash, don't worry as I can tell your getting hungry" May said knowingly.

"May how could you tell?" Ash asked confused.

"I just know you too well" May laughed.

Breakfast was soon ready and they both sat down and ate up. Once they had finished May cleared up and the four of them went and sat in the greenhouse.

"So Ash who is Max going to use today?" May asked.

"May I can't tell you" Ash replied smirking.

"Please?" May asked again using her puppy dog eyes on him as she knew he had no defense against them.

"Oh alright he told me he was using: Electrike, Grovyle and Hariyama" Ash said.

"Yay thank you Ash" May near enough screamed as she flung herself at him, luckily he caught her and embraced her. Even though Ash caught her he was only sat up so he therefore fell onto his back with May on top of him. May leaned down and kissed him, to Ash her lips were soft, warm, soothing.

Soon they heard the others come down so they went and sat in the lounge together. After a while of silence May spoke up, "So Ash, how do you plan on getting Pikachu and Eevee together?" She asked.

"Well I guess for now we can only get them to play together and with Eevee liking Pikachu I'm sure she'll try and push things on her end." Ash said calmly.

"Oh ok" May said and then kissed Ash lightly on the cheek as she got up Ash gently grabbed her wrist. "What is it Ash?" She asked looking back at him.

"Nothing just this" Ash said as he got up gently pulled her to him and then kissed her dipping her slightly to deepen it as he dipped her she flung her arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss even further.

When they parted May was panting as she was out of breath but managed to say, "Wow Ash that was great I didn't realize you could be so romantic or such a good kisser."

"To be honest May neither did I" Ash replied while panting himself.

A few hours later Ash, May and Caroline were in the gym room about to watch Max and Norman start there gym battle. Max in a hope of getting his fifth badge.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because you're my son Max" Norman called.

"Oh don't worry Dad I don't expect you to take it easy on me but I reckon all that training I did with Ash yesterday will Pay off" Max called back.

"Alright the gym battle between Max the challenger and Norman the gym leader will now begin it will be a three on three battle when all of either the gym leaders of the challengers Pokémon are unable to battle the battle will be over in addition only the challenger may substitute Pokémon" Kenny the referee called.

"Alright Go Electrike" Max called throwing a Poké ball. Electrike was a green dog like creature with yellow lightning bolt markings along the sides of its head. When its mouth is open the spectators could see four fangs two on the top and two on the bottom.

"Alright go Slakoth" Norman called throwing a Poké ball. Slakoth was a brown, quadruped creature with sloth-like qualities. It had coarse, shaggy fur with dark brown stripes on its back. It had a scruff of fur on the top of its head and a large, pig-like pink nose. Its pink eyelids were visible because it had a sleepy expression. Its underbelly, rear, and the paw pads on its back feet were also pink. It had long arms with two sharp claws.

"This should be a good one May after all Max had all that experience with you and Ash on your first journey while your father is a good gym leader." Caroline stated.

"Yeah I know mum but I'm not going to root for anyone as I don't want to see Max or dad lose" May responded.

"I know what you mean" Ash said out of the blue.

"What do you mean Ash?" May asked.

"You have been put in the exact same position as you were in when I battled your father." Ash explained

"Oh yeah, I remember now cos I didn't want you or dad to lose but you won" May said remembering what happened and it made her smile, "I was in that position twice with you as I was put in it again when you faced dad the second time when you retried the Hoenn league and won it."

"Well I'm sorry for putting you in that position twice babe" Ash said and he kissed her on the cheek to which she giggled at as his lips were cold.

"Electrike quick attack" Max called.

Electrike shot off with a streak of white light behind it as it ran towards Slakoth. Slakoth slowly moved his body sideways and dodged the attack.

"Now Slakoth Shadow ball" Norman cried. Slakoth formed a black ball between its arms which were down by its front and it then launched the ball towards Electrike.

"Dodge it Electrike" Max yelled.

Electrike dodged the attack but what Max didn't realize was Norman planned that, "Now Slakoth Hidden power" Norman yelled. Slakoth's body was surrounded with a white aura. Slakoth then put its hands together in front of it and a ring of white circles appeared. Slakoth then launched the ring at Electrike.

Before Max or Electrike could react Slakoth launched the attack and it was now swirling around Electrike before it his and sent it flying back towards Max.

"_Norman's using the strategy he used against me" _Ash thought. Noticing Ash was in thought May asked, "Ash babe, what's up?"

"Your Dad's using the same strategy he used against me, most probably trying to see if Max can realize it" Ash relied.

"That's right Ash dear" Caroline stepped in.

"Electrike let's try spark" Max called to his Pokémon.

"Trike" the electric type nodded and blue sparks began to surround its green body as it charged towards Slakoth. Slakoth was about to dodge right but Electrike had seen it all before and changed direction so it charged straight into Slakoth. Slakoth's body was surrounded in electricity.

"Slakoth Blizzard" Norman cried. Slakoth tried to use the attack but couldn't as it was paralyzed as the static electricity surrounded its body.

"It's over dad" Max cried, "Electrike thunderbolt"

"Elec Trike" Electrike cried as it charged up and unleashed the powerful beam of blue electricity which hit Slakoth forcing it backwards. Once the attack had finished Slakoth fell forward onto its front unable to continue.

"Slakoth is unable to battle Electrike wins"

"Well done Max" Ash called from the sidelines.

"Yes well done Max" Norman agreed, "But it's not over yet" Norman finished grabbing another Poké ball.

"Go Vigoroth" Norman cried throwing a Poké ball. A white, sloth-like, bipedal creature with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It had stubby ears, two small, triangular visible teeth in each jaw, and large eyes encircled by brown rings. The two stripes on its back and maw are also brown. Its arms were long, and its hands and feet had two sharp black claws. The undersides of its hands and feet have circular red pads, with its rear also having a baboon-like patch of red. The fur on its chest, tail, and sides of its maw were shaggy.

"Ok Vigoroth Scratch attack" Norman cried once Vigoroth had appeared.

"Dodge it using quick attack" Max cried to Electrike, but after all the damage it had taken against its battle with Slakoth Electrike couldn't dodge as it was tired and was swiped aside by Vigoroth.

"Electrike" Max called.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Vigoroth wins" Kenny announced.

"Electrike return" Max said as he returned Electrike then looking down at the Poké ball in his hand quietly said, "Thanks Electrike, don't worry we will win this, take a long rest you deserve it"

"Ok Dad fine, Go Grovyle" Max said throwing a second Poké ball.

"Grovyle" Grovyle called as it stood on its side of the field waiting for an order as it was Max's first and most loyal Pokémon.

"Ok Grovyle Vigoroth is quick so we are just going to have to be quicker, so let's start this off with a quick attack" Max called. Grovyle shot off with a streak of white light behind it.

Realizing something Ash placed his head in his hands. May noticed this and asked, "Ash are you alright babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I just remembered last time I faced your dad Vigoroth knew flamethrower" Ash replied. Just as Ash finished Norman cried, "Vigoroth stop it with Flamethrower"

Max gasped at hearing that while Vigoroth launched a red and orange stream of fire from its mouth which headed towards Grovyle.

May was pulling at her shirt collar while moaning, "Can someone turn down the heat"

"Whew I know what you mean May" Ash said wiping some of the sweat off his forehead.

The flamethrower hit home throwing Grovyle back and into the wall behind Max. With the flamethrower attack subsiding Grovyle slide down the wall and fell onto the floor.

"Grovyle is unable to battle Vigoroth wins" Kenny called.

"Grovyle" Max cried walking over to it. When he got there he asked, "Grovyle are you ok"

"Gro" Grovyle replied weakly nodding its head. Max then recalled it and walked back to the trainer box.

"Go Hariyama" Max cried throwing his last Poké ball. A large, hulking, and mostly gray bipedal creature that looked a lot like a sumo wrestler appeared. It had very large orange hands with three fingers. On its head, it had a pointed triangular crest and V-shaped marking of dark blue that ran across the tops of its eyes. This marking became a long blue ponytail in the back. On the sides of its head are round, stubby ears with visible holes in them. It had an orange, semicircular pattern on its abdomen. It had yellow skirt-like extensions on its waist and large, thick, dark blue legs with orange, two-toed feet.

"Hariyama" the Pokémon cried as it appeared thrusting its arms.

"So seems you're going for type advantage but that's not going to work here son" Norman taunted.

"Oh yeah we'll just see about that" Max called, "Hariyama vital throw"

Hariyama launched itself at Vigoroth knocking Vigoroth bag and into the air slightly as Vigoroth was falling Hariyama grabbed it and through it to the floor. Vigoroth was out of the battle.

"Vigoroth is unable to continue Hariyama wins" Kenny declared.

"Well done Max" Norman called.

"Thanks Dad but I haven't won yet" Max called back

"Go Slaking" Norman shouted throwing his last Poké ball. A large, bulky, ape-like bipedal creature appeared. Most of its fur was brown, along with the semi-circle patterning encircling its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet were lighter in color. Its brows were thick and jutting. It had a white collar of fur around its neck, extending toward the top of its head in a small tuft. It also had a large, pink, pig-like nose.

"Oh boy the one we've been waiting for right Hariyama?" Max said.

"Hariy" Hariyama nodded.

"Hariyama arm thrust" Max called.

Hariyama charged at Slaking thrusting its arms one after the other hitting Slaking in the chest.

"It doesn't look like it's doing any damage but it's a super effective move, I don't get it" May stated confused.

"You see Arm thrust isn't a massively powerful move that's why it hits so many times in a row to make up for the lack in power but it is doing damage but Slaking has a high defense so it doesn't look like it" Ash explained.

"You have grown and matured so much, haven't you Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that but don't forget I faced Slaking twice as well." Ash stated.

"Now, now you two come on let's just relax and watch the battle" Caroline stepped in before the two had a lovers tiff.

"Hariyama use focus punch" Max cried punching the air in front of him.

Hariyama pulled both its hands into fists and the fists glowed with a white aura as it charged at Slaking.

"Slaking block it" Norman cried.

Slaking placed both its hands in front of it but focused on one fist. As the first fist, Which was the left hand, came flying in Slaking caught it but Slaking didn't notice the right hand which came flying round from the side hitting Slaking straight in the side, dealing massive damage, placing Slaking unconscious.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Hariyama wins making Max the victor" Kenny announced. Max jumped for joy and then ran to Hariyama and hugged it. "Thanks Hariyama" Max said while in the hug.

Norman walked up to Slaking and placed a hand on its shoulder, he stated, "Well done Slaking, you tried and I'm proud of you"

Everyone went and sat in the Lounge when May stated, "Well when Vigoroth launched that flamethrower attack I got hot"

Ash meant to say it under his breath to hide it but accidently said out loud, "But May you're always hot and not in the heat sense" then realizing he had said it out loud he quickly covered his mouth. Every one look at Ash with shocked expressions plastered over their faces but then May pulled Ash hand away from his mouth and kissed him before whispering into his earth, "Thanks Ash" Ash couldn't help but go red and feel and smile push its way to his lips as he felt her breath run down his neck.

"Anyway moving on from that shock, Max here is you Balance badge you earned it." Norman said handing Max his balance badge.

"Thanks Dad" Max said taking the badge, "Alright I won the balance badge" Max doing his own victory pose.

"Now what are you going to do now Max?" Ash asked.

"Well I was thinking on staying here for the rest of today and then move on towards Fortree city tomorrow morning, what about you?" Max replied.

"Well May and I are going to stay here until eight more days are up so I can finish taking the medication nurse Joy gave me and then head to Sinnoh so she can participate in the contests there." Ash replied.

"And Mr. Ketchum when eight days are up you will go and get checked over by nurse Joy" May jumped in.

"Yes dear" Ash said sarcastically.

"Right" May finished.

Soon lunch was ready and the five humans and two Pokémon had lunch in the kitchen. May then took Ash into the battle field room to talk to him alone.

"SO Ash did you mean what you said about me earlier?" May asked.

Ash looked at May confused, thought for a while and then understood what she was talking about. He replied, "Yeah but I meant to say it under my breath but I'm glad you took it well"

"Ash you complemented me, why would I take it badly? What did you mean by it? How would you say I'm… as you put it… 'Hot'?" May questioned.

"Well" Ash began and found himself placing his hands on May's sides, as he began to caress them he said, "your slender curves and you beautiful face and those gorgeous ocean blue sapphire eyes of yours"

May got a little excited with Ash caressing her side and then he moved his hands up to May's face and began to caress her cheeks which turned as red as her top with excitement as he did.

"Thanks Ash and now you're making me blush with all these nice things you're saying about me." May stated.

A little while later Ash and May were still in the battle field room but practicing for Sinnoh with their Pokémon but Pikachu and Eevee were curled up together and began to sleep. May was using her Blaziken while Ash was using his Sceptile to make it interesting.

"So Ash just like in the contest in Terracotta town?" May asked.

"Yep just like old times" Ash replied.

"Ok Blaziken let's start well Sky uppercut" May called.

"Sceptile intercept with Leaf blade" Ash called.

Both Pokémon charged their attacks and both attacks collided together, forcing each other back.

"Blaziken Overheat" May called.

"Sceptile Solarbeam" Ash called.

Both Pokémon launched their most powerful attacks which collided and created a massive explosion.

"Ash I think that'll do for training" May said as she allowed Blaziken to rest with all the other Pokémon.

"Yeah I guess your right" Ash replied allowing Sceptile to rest.

May walked up Ash and gave him a peck on the check before sitting down beside Eevee, Ash followed and sat beside Pikachu on the other side of Eevee.

Both trainers made sure their Pokémon were asleep before begin the conversation.

"Well it seems Pikachu's been getting closer to Eevee" May said happily.

"Yeah it does" Ash replied.

"We just need something more" May said.

"Well I'll see what I can do from Pikachu's end." Ash stated.

"I don't need to push on Eevee's end" May said chuckling slightly at the thought of when she figured out Eevee liked Pikachu. Once the thought had cleared her mind she looked down at the electric mouse and Evolution Pokémon and smiled.

A little while later Norman came into the room and stated dinner was ready and the two trainers quickly gave the Pokémon food, while Munchlax and Snorlax had some of May's pink surprise Poké block which filled the up and they went to sleep. Ash and May then left the room with Pikachu and Eevee in tow.

Once dinner was eaten and the family along with Ash had spoken about adventures and a little bit here and there about Ash and May's future they all went to bed as Max was leaving early the next morning.

Once Ash had gotten changed May made her way into the spare bedroom where Ash would be sleeping.

"Night Ash" May said kissing him on the cheek. She also said, "Night Pikachu and placed a kiss onto the top of his head. May then left the room shutting the door quietly as not to wake anyone up.

Ash slipped into the covers of the bed and Pikachu curled up beside him. Once the two of them were comfortable Ash asked, "Pikachu buddy, do you like Eevee?"

Pikachu's body stiffened at this, as he hadn't thought his trainer would notice.

"Hey I would be a bit of a lousy trainer if I didn't see something like that" Ash chuckled at Pikachu's reaction.

"Chu" Pikachu said agreeing with his trainer.

"So why don't you take it to the next level?' Ash asked. Pikachu just looked at his trainer confused cocking his head to the side. Ash smirked and explained, "I mean why don't you ask her to be your mate"

"Pika pi Pika Pika pi Pika pi Pikapi" Pikachu explained.

"Oh I'm sure she does buddy, try it you never know, look at me and May I was in your position and look where I am, in a brilliant and thriving relationship with May." Ash encouraged.

"Pikapi Pika Pika" Pikachu stated shuddering slightly.

"Hey its ok, May and I will be there every step of the way when you ask her" Ash said comfortingly stroking Pikachu, who relaxed into his touch.

"Pika Pi Chu Pi Pikachu" Pikachu said confidently.

"That's more like it" Ash said and with that the two of them went to sleep.

Next morning Ash and Pikachu were last downstairs, had breakfast with everyone else and then Ash took his medication then Ash and Pikachu joined the three humans and Eevee outside to say goodbye and good luck to Max as he set off for Fortree city.

Everyone went inside and sat in the lounge, Norman and Caroline sat on one sofa while Ash and May sat on the other with Pikachu and Eevee between them. After a few minutes silence Pikachu made his move. He moved from where he was curled up and sat in front of Eevee just as Ash had that night at the prom. He then asked, "Pikachu Pika Chu Pi Pi Pika?"

Eevee blushed, her long time crush who she had wanted to be her mate for a while had just asked her to be his mate, Eevee knew what she was going to say but sat still looking around as if she didn't. Pikachu lowered his head as he was getting upset as he began to think she was going to say no. May noticed Pikachu's glum look quickly jumped in and said, "Eevee would love to" Pikachu perked up immediately, while May and Eevee began having a staring contest both staring each other down. Pikachu interrupted the staring contest by nuzzling into Eevee's main. Eevee quickly turned her attention to Pikachu and returned the gesture by nuzzling into Pikachu's head.

"Well that's those two together now" Ash said as he turned round to face May but found a surprise in his wake. May had leaned in and kissed him.

Norman and Caroline just smiled at each other as they saw the two new and young couples showing their affection.

20


End file.
